


Be Bold

by GoofyDoll_Keke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Hate to Love, Lexa & Lincoln (The 100) Are Siblings, Lexas mean, Mutual Pining, Professor Lexa (The 100), Seduction, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyDoll_Keke/pseuds/GoofyDoll_Keke
Summary: Clarke parents set her off to college depending on her to be an adult. Once The University has started clarke is already late for her French class. This is not good because she heard so much about her profressor , Mean, Rude and strict.This cant be happening





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a Article I read 5 years ago. I thought Clarke and lexa would go perfect with this story. Hope you enjoy!

_Shit.... I'm Late!_

After pacing around the halls, There was no sign in finding the class that Clarke were desperately looking for. Today was the first day at her Universirty and being late to her first class is not an ideal start, not after waking up so late and having an effortlessly made breakfast. Things just wasn't going her way.

Looking down at schools map, Clarke wished she would've stopped and asked a administrative how to get wher. She needed to be. Ruffling her plan, she was about to throw her books on the floor, when Clarke sensed someone walking up to her.

"Excuse me. Miss?" By that voice she turned around to see a tall, blonde slim woman with very high cheekbones, and a very clean business suit looking down at her. "Are you lost?" She questioned.

_My prayers have been answered thank the heavens and all the bloody earth for sending someone to help me find this bloody room!_

"Yes! I'm trying to find this room, if you know where it is" she brought the map to the womans face and pointed to where her destination was

The woman skimmed at the map and noticed something particular that made her flinch and scratch her head.

"Ah, a French class is it?" The woman watched Clarke nod her head hesitantly and then pointed to the direction she hadn't explored yet "All of the language Arts classes are over there. If I were you, you better hurry if you don't want to get a tardy or better yet a drop from the class." 

"DROPPING!" Clarke yelled because she couldnt believe her ears. "The teacher cant do that. Can she? On the first day of school?"

The woman chuckled finding this funny "As absurd this is, she actually _can_ do that. The professor you chose is a strict one. You have to be there by the time she calls role or you Will get dropped with a blank of an eye."

"N-No way I'm so doomed" because as late as clarke is she's pretty sure that she has already called the role. All that money she saved up is gone down the drain. And parents?. Yea parents Will be dissapointed.

The blonde lady stared at her observantly and sighed. She placed her hand on her shoulder in pity before walking ahead of her "Lets go. I will escort you do your class and try to persuade your professor"

"Really?"

"Of course" she grinned "How can I put this... That professor of yours happen to be my sister"

Clarke didnt realize how lucky she is. Not only did this woman come to save her from the pits of darkness, but also saving her from the irritated monster that awaits in her classroom.

"And you are....?"

"Anya Woods" She greeted extending her hand. "Professor Anya Woods who teaches Politics and philosophy. And yours?"

She took her hand shaking it once. Smiling sincerely meeting one of her professors she will be having this upcoming week. " Clarke Griffin, My second year of College I'm happy to meet my political science teacher after french."

" Oh. A student of mine. What a coincidence, Well I hope you dont be late to my class as well, I do have my sister's attitude but a bit nicer I must say. Please enjoy your stay at our University"

Miss Woods didn't come off as bad as Clarke thought it would be, but being mindful she knew she was going to be a hard teacher once it comes into studies. She looked like those types of professors so Clarke just stayed aware of her.

By the time the two of them arrived at the building. The clasess was in session. Anya took the initiative to walk in first with Clarke following right behind her, praying that this professor wouldn't immediately drop her from the class.

" You there" Clarke heard a stern strong voice aiming towards her " You're dropped from this class"

_What the actual FUCK! She didn't even bother to look up from her book and how the fuck do she even know who I am!_

As if reading her thoughts the professor finally looked up aiming her green eyes directly on her " According to my role sheet, you're the only one who didn't show up on time. Therefore, you are not allowed to attend this course anymore." She said it with no emotion which annoyed the hell out of Clarke.

To make it worse she said this in front of the whole class, who is now looking and whispering jokes about her.

"What you gotta be joking-"

She was just about to give her a piece of her mind but Professor Anya cut her off putting an arm in front of Clarke defensively, shaking her head to not go any further. Then walked towards her sister with casualty

Clarke stood by the front door awkwardly. Feeling Angry, and embarrassed. While her political teacher talk to her French teacher who seems to be not interested in what the other has to say.

This Alexandria Woods teacher, was already a bother to her, I mean she heard somethings about how strict and mean she was. But Clarke didn't really think it was THAT bad. The woman look so young and soft and very beautiful. She might not even think she was a emotionalless, Hard, strict mean BITCH. But then again don't just judge a book by its cover.

Thankfully, Maybe her sister could put some sense into her and let Clarke stay in the class.

A few minutes of discussion, The face of your French teacher turned into defeat and clarke could hear the woman sigh

Green hard eyes looked towards Clarke in the doorway, making her flinch by the intensity in them. Alexandria Woods .. Scary woman

"Sit" was all she said.

Clarke made her way to her seat silent cursing. This moment just ruined her whole day, she was so upset and angry. But the good thing was the seat that was open was sitting on the far end of the second row.

But the God above decided to jinx her since Professor Woods left the room and now the evil sister was coming towards her desk in A haughty manner.

"Starting today, I will be your French teacher for the year and I will respond to the name professor Alexandria or Woods." She intructed throwing a lemon colored packet syllabus onto her desk " I will let class out early today after this short lecture, but as for you, Miss Griffin. You are going to stay till the end of class."

The expression on Clarke face didnt express enough rage she felt. She threw a mini temper tantrum with banging her head on the desk and pulling her hair.

Because life is full of shit. And so is this teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up so you guys can have an idea on where this could go.

"Clarke! There you are" 

She was stopped by her frantic friend striding over to her after she got out of political science class with Anya. It was Raven, a long term childhood friend who she'd grown up with since she was in the first grade. Best friends now. Those hours from being in class dragged the day longer and she wasnt in the mood to discuss the day with her.

"How was your first day Clarkey?" The brunette smiled as she followed her to the cafeteria "Did you like your teachers?"

When she asked that, the images of her only French teacher appeared in her mind, how she made a fool out of her this morning event about her tardiness. Clarke didnt hold back a face since Raven can read your expressions easily

"Not good, huh?" She assumed

"My French teacher is a total asshole" Clarke vented while grabbing a handfull of steamed dumplings from the hot counter. "I was late and she was about to drop me from the class, but i was lucky I was walking with professor Anya woods who happens to be her sister which is better because she saved my ass from getting dropped out"

"She can drop you for being late?" Those were the exact same words clarke thought, if anybody was in your situation they would never see the light end of the tunnel "thats pretty harsh I would be mad if anyone of my tachers did that to me. Probably blow them up.... Maybe. Most likely so."

"Exaclty" Clarke nodded "leading herself out of the cafeteria to go to her designated spot "not only that but i had to stay until the end of class instead of the drop"

"What did you end up doing?"

"I only had to sit there until the whole hour was over" The blonde explained taking a bite of her warm meat bun in her hand."but while i was sitting there I noticed that my professor left the classroom saying that he was going to get tea and come back"

"Did she ever come back?" 

"No!" Clarke spurted with clumps of pork flying out your mouth "that prick never showed back up"

However that made Raven giggle finding it awfully amusing than serious in her case. She didnt argue any further knowing that it was her fault for waking up so late and have the nerve to show up. Her friends did warn her about professor Alexandria

She basically signed up for this.

"Sometimes I feel like shes messing with me on purpose because I defied her rules already" she said shamelessly

Raven rubbed her back encouragingly and continued to eat the curly fries off her plate "it's ok Clarke it's only temporary right?

"I guess so"

Finishing the last bit of food she threw the plate in the nearby trash bin and grabbed her backpack placing it over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go now i have to catch up on my part time job I'll see you soon"

"Good luck with moving" Raven waved at her bestfriend and gotten up to associate with other people.

Later that day after working several hours dealing with annoying people she came into her modern apartment home, walking up the stairs to a White matted door where a sign says 'sweet baby jesus home' hangimg on the hook greeting her flatteringly. Taking the first steps of her small realm, the relief and exhaustion emmited her body as she dropped her school bag on the floor and lazily kicked lff her shoes by the door.

Being a twenty-two year old student, having pay bills and tution fees by working as a server at a restaraunt, and taking care of herself at a apartment complex was already enough as it is. It is now zen time.

Clarke was ready to tear a frozen dish from the fridge and pop it in the microwave. Due to the tiredness and aches throbbing down to her thighs, she had no effort to be creative, a day like this make cooking a hassle.

While she waited for her meal to thicken and warm a sudden ringing disturbed her peace in the kitchen which she turned to the door where a stranger awaits outside

"Coming!"

Unlocking the door, Clarke opened it slightly only to let her head peep in between the gap. As soon as she laid eyes on the person in front of her an overwhelming shock made her paralyze.

With an over-expressive face, clarke yanked the door wide open and pointed at the woman standing at her door step

"Y-You what are you doing here?!"

It was her least favorite person or, in better words, The most irrational French teacher Shes ever had

Alexandria was just as shocked as she was. Her sharp stare activated, giving her the same cold aura seeking from her body and peering at her solely.

This time she was wearing her casual clothes now that clarke noticed shes changed out of her business attire. Yet her now washed and freshly blow dried hair was in an up high messy bun , some were threating to fall over her soulless eyes. It amazes clarke how a person can look so young and could be recognized as one of the college students for a woman who is twenty-eight years old

"Tch, I live here, you brat" she grumbled darkly. "Dont act like your the victim here."

Clarke stumbled at the fact, dropping her jaw cautiously, as she couldnt find the right words to say to her

_Get out, Hello?, Come in? _Both of those options doesnt seem like its going to work. The fact her being Clarke's professor will not change despite of him being her neighbor. There was no proper way in talking to her.

"Just take this" She shoved a creamed colored box into her arms making her loose her balance "Welcome neighbor"

The sarcastic tone in her voice she she said that almost made Clarke laugh, although there was something about it that ticked her off at the same time.

"Erm, bye, Alexandria" Clarke muttered unsurley while watching her meander to her room, right next to _hers, LITERALLY_! Fuck.

She stopped midway and side glanced at Clarke's direction with the same infuriating stare. It made the young blonde quiver. Just like earlier.

"Thats _Professor_ Woods to you, Ms.Griffin" she declared sinisterly. "And by the way your expected to arrive on time tomorrow, got that? Professor Anya Woods wont save you this time"

Intimidated by her words, she didnt think twice into what to say since it remind her of earlier. So she competed her glare with hers"

"I won't believe a woman who doesnt keep their word and abandon their student" Clarke argued

"I returned at the end and you weren't there. Now, I won't trust unproductive brats like you ditches in the middle of their detention."

_unproductive?!_

At that moment clarke realized she stepped on a mine. Her presence startled her as, the pretty woman got closer and closer.

"Maybe Next time, I should just tie you down to a chair and keep you how long I want to have you to stay, until you get permission to leave" she suggeted affirmatively which brought her knees weak.

A cold sweat fell from her hairlinas a subtle gulp dropped down to her neck. She couldnt figure out if the professor was trying to frighten her or get her hot and bothered. They both seemed to be on the same level.

Hearing her own heart beat, clarke slowly nodded and earned herself a victorious smirk from the older woman. Woods, who turned on her heel, waved behind her while walking to her apartment door. 

What else can go wrong this day?


	3. Chapter 3

The morning began to rise from its peek, as the fall season rained orange and red on the pigment of the school, being swept in the air through the late summer breeze, the image itself was a scenery as it caught people's attention who sat against the window of the quiet lecture hall.

A waking toll alerted teachers and students throughout campus. Informing that hours has advanced and advised the younglings to transition to their next period.

"Tonight's homework, make sure you do the reading of chapter two, sections one through eight, there will be a thorough quiz about the topic, so I expect all of you to know each term."

Clarke paused hearing her professor instructions in the middle of her daydreaming. Alexandria words sent her a reminder about the work she has no idea how to do.

_Damn it, I don't have a book_

while everyone on her French class handed their worksheet to the narcissistic woman standing by the doorway with crossed arms, she packed all of her belongings hurriedly and approached Alexandria with such determination.

"Professor Woods" She said genuinely, reminding herself of last night turmoil and her prompt about her name, Clarke made sure to call her properly "May I have a word with you?"

She has no idea why, but once green eyes laid eyes on her, she gave a low growl like a lion being poked by a stick. She flinched at the disturbed face the teacher gave her.

"It better be urgent, Ms.Griffin" Alexandria proposed, still collecting the classes handouts from each student hands. "You should know I have an important meeting after this"

"Sorry, ma'am. I promise I wont take long." Clarke assured her with wavy hands.

Once every student exited out of the room, she waited patiently for Alexandria to wonder to her desk and slip the handouts into her briefcase. Clarke was only standing in front of her on the other side of the table, until she heard the teacher sigh angrily.

"What is it?"

"Its about the textbook for this class" she explains quickly, watching her stow away her binders and classwork in her luggage. " You see, I still havnt obtained the first edition textbook. It said on the syllabus, that you handed out a book on the first day of class, since I came late, which I am terribly sorry for, I still havnt gotten it."

Alexandria paused, noticing that she is done with her explanation and waited for her awareness. But she was waiting for her to say more. Although Clarke expected her to already know what she was about to request.

But of course she is an airhead

"And?" She asked rudely

_Contain yourself clarke_

"And" Clarke simply replied, reamining calm and collect to get her formal words out without making her angry. "I was wondering if you still have extras, so I can be able to do tonights assignment, please."

With that little comment at the end, clarke was hoping that buttering up to her will make her be atleast a little nicer to her. Crossing her fingers behind her back, she saw the hazel in the green eyes speculating her specifically.

But she turned back to her doings and answered " I'm afraid that I dont have anymore copies left for you."

Clarke gaped at her, "Seriously? But the syllabus said that you would provide enough copies for everyone to have."

"More like first come, first serve. I didnt realize that this class is a little over its max capacity this year" she explained "I suggested some students to drop because of the limited space I have here. Your supposed to be one of them."

For some reason, clarke wasnt suprised at all when she admitted that. She knew all along that Alexandria was the devil's daughter and her goal was to make every college kid miserable.

Without further a do, she didnt dare call her out, instead she remained on topic and decided to be the bigger person "Then..... How am I supposed to get my own?"

"I'm sure you can purchase it at the schools bookstore; the easiest way anybody can do." She indicated in a careless tone "That or make Xerox copies of the page in the book"

It was to Clarke's dismay, an unsettling thing to hear that everything that she hoped for didnt meet her expectations. A teacher like Ms.Woods, has no clue how college students are broke these days and have to live under a tent; just to continue their education.

"But Professor" she halted the brunette, preventing her from leaving, "that book is expensive from the last time I checked in the students store! It cost half of my bills if I purchased that amount."

That teacher had the nerve to spatt, giving her familar 'Tch' and sneered down towards her in a condescening manner.

"That has nothing to do with me. Make something work." She stated coldly, continuing towards the door.

_That Damn teacher..! Does she know that I have bills to pay?!_

Now clarke was a bit irked by her role in playing teacher. Clarke didnt want any pity from the teacher, but excusing her for the first few assignments could be better until she's able to purchase a book.

Since its a custom made book, there was no avalability to it, so renting it out was out of the question.

"Clarke" she glanced up upon hearing the other woman speak velvety. " I hope you are aware that you cant share about us being neighbors. It would be awfully troublesome if someone spotted us out of school dont you think?"

That was an obvious establishment, since she first knew that Alexandria stays right next door to her would be a bother if anybody knew.

"I'm sure you know" she said again with her back facing clarke again. "Getting kicked out of college would be the last thing on your mind."

Clarke knew, of course, but she didnt think that far ahead if someone was to discover the situation. No matter, the case would be difficult if they were to have an affair , despite the fact that it is illegal to date a teacher at a univeristy than highschool.

"Yes" she muttered obediently, Because.... Shes not wrong.

Due to her obliviousness she didnt notice, Alexandria coming around again and stood right in front of her. Then her eyes saw her feet nearing her as she look looked up at her stoic face peering down at her.

"I hope you learned something today, Clarke" Alexandria told her softly but still hard and cold "And im not just talking about french. Lesson number one, is to know where you stand."

Clarke could tell that she was serious giving how low her tone was. She certainly does not want to get herself kicked out of school or better yet, getting her fired with humilliation. Her being fair and certain that Clarke wouldnt rat her out makes total sense.

But that wasnt Clarke's intention. she wouldnt do that, not at all.

"My class, my rules.... Do _not_ get filthy with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking, should this be a G!p story or no? Im having troulble deciding.
> 
> Also I'm so tired of saying Alexandria and I know you guys are to, but clarke finds out her name she goes by next chapter so be on stand by
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos I realy appreciate it X)
> 
> (I love lexa in this story because shes an absolute bitch to anybody and got a I dont care attitude lol and I love it)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I see that you guys are disliking lexa because shes mean to Clarke and I absolutely get it. but between all that hard façade...…… shes still hard but soft.. just a little XD its her personality

_"Do _not_ get filthy with me."_

_Egocentric, thoughtless bastard!_ _What is she, a clean freak?!_

Re-evaluating the last words of Alexandria this morning, the constant headache didn't put Clarke at ease. Nonetheless, it did bring out her inner demon and she were putting in power to wipe down tables to get her thoughts out of her head.

It was a busy night at the restaurant Clarke work where countless of people decided to have coconut udon soup on happy hour, especially the twenty-percent off on margaritas didn't help the rampage either. She had guests demanding for her attention, snapping their fingers and name-less calling her just so they can have their orders taken.

In the middle of the fixture, she finally stumbled upon her station where counters and bars are located, the more or so rowdiest heart of the area. All these people, due to the cheap event that occurs once a week, were not leaving her a fat tip after a hassle of care Clarke has given them. It was already giving her more than just a headache, but an awful illness.

Her co-worker, who was walking through the sea of people with a tray of empty champagne glasses, gawked at her energetic form straining dish towels in her hands.

"I would say 'heated' is the correct term to describe myself right now," Clarke amended, laying out plates for the kitchen staff to load it with warm delicacy.

Bellamy gave a short laugh and picked up a few glasses underneath the counter to retrieve drinks, "I can imagine the way you were scowling at the party of seven. I've never seen such an expressive face like that from you."

"You find it funny, huh?" now he was starting to get into her case; not on purpose but it made her feel a little light hearted.

"I find it adorable," Bellamy said cheekily. Much to Clarke's surprise, he said it with confidence like he wasn't ashamed for giving away a small yet lovable compliment to her.

She was quite thankful that the dim lights in the room sided with her and helped masking her pink face. It would be an embarrassment if someone like Indra saw how she looked just now. With a low sigh, she decided to help him behind the bar.

"Just a little stressed is all," The blonde explained, putting away dishes and then setting up glassware. "I realized I need to be tight for the next few weeks if I want to stay at my place."

"Why's that?" he asked. "I thought you make enough to be surviving on your own."

"Blame my college professor," Clarke scoffed, now helping herself to take a few tickets from guests over the counter. "The money I'm making right now doesn't cover for his class."

"Sounds like a nightmare," he added. "Ever thought of asking for help?"

"Turning to my parents would be unlikely," she told him. "They're already focused on my little brother going to college after he graduates high school. I'm much older than Aden and able to get a job to pay for everything I need. It's called being an adult."

"I don't mind helping," he suggested freely but it made her laugh sarcastically and shook her head at the idea of allowing a friend to support her in her hot mess.

That's not going to work for Clarke.

"As much as it sounds easy to undertake, I believe that isn't the right thing to do, especially a poor, helpless fellow like me to take advantage of the oh-so charming Indra," Clarke laughed.

"I bet struggling is a big part of it as well, hm?" he teased, throwing a blinded smile as he carried the drinks that she and he prepared. A wink complimented his feature before descending the distance from you with a tray full of intoxicated beverages. "Don't work yourself so hard, alright Clarke?"

While Bellamy walked away to tend to guests, she sighed and wiped the counters for other more people to take a seat from. Indra is a somewhat nice, considerable lady ever since she started her night shifts with her.She made it painfully obvious that she didn't take a liking to her that very much and did everything she can to prove her dislike and likeable moments.

"Can't promise anything," this time, she only muttered to herself now that Indra is far from where she is now.

Turning her attention in making a couple more drinks for guests' requests, Clarke other co-worker in an apron with a notepad and series of tickets in her hands caught your eye.

"Clarke, can you take the table over there for me? I have to place these orders to the kitchen," Harper desperately waved the little papers to prove her point, which she totally get the idea and nodded.

Deserting the drinks Clarke was fixing up, she left them in the other blonde's care and put on her most friendliest of all friendliest faces she's made through the night. With a towel in hand, she maneuvered to the table where their menus were out and closed to confirm that they were ready to order.

She hurried.

"Hello, my name is Clarke and I will be your server for the night," she greeted generally as she quickly flipped the notepad and click away the ballpoint pen. "Any drinks to start you off-"

Then, by the sight of the audience below her, sweat began to trickle down her head when a familiar head made her at loss of words. There, sitting in her hot classy black dress and neatly curled hair, was a self-engaged woman who Clarke always snipe out from a mile away.

She gave you the most disinterested look with her tall glass of water in her hand with a skinny straw kissing her puckered lips. Clarke noticed that she has taken off her usual prescription glasses, so now she drank all of her image in slow motion.

_And damn she's fine_

"P-Professor Woods!" she stiffened.

"Oh, it's Clarke," another voice had took her attention away, glancing at the other woman sitting across from Alexandria with a fist under her chin. It was Anya. "Didn't know you work at a lively place such as this. It suits your character."

_Lively... Why does that word keep coming up?_

"A student of yours?" it was another person who spoke from the table, not one that you're familiar with, a woman to be exact who's sitting beside Alexandria.

"Just a defenseless, annoying child who keeps complaining to me about her needs," Alexandria explained to her, setting her glass on the table and then stating another word to finish off. "A defiant one."

The atmosphere changed to her eyes as the familiar annoyance triggered Clarke's aggravation for the woman as she resisted to say any more and hoped to not cause a scene. But to the people she was sitting with, they found her words amusing and laughed.

"That's Lexa for you," Anya complimented. Clarke didn't miss the Glare 'Lexa' gave her for giving out her name.

_Lexa? hm suits her... actually makes her look less scary_

"What can I get for you guys?" Clarke finally asked, noticing that the business in the room was starting to get a bit overwhelming. she must hurry and take their orders.

Before one of them can oblige to speak, surprisingly Lexa was the one who beat all of them to it and spoke briskly.

"Let us have..." In that moment, Clarke was more than amazed at the explanation she was giving her. A long list of food and beverages made its way down to her notepad as she attempted to get every small detail that Lexa was, _perhaps_, purposely instructing.

In the back of her mind, she was already getting dizzy of the amount of information and a lot of memorization to tell the kitchen staff once she place the order. Although, it made you a bit worried if this was legal for her to be this precise with their order.

Somehow Clarke had an instinct that she would do something like this to her; or maybe she is a picky person when it comes to food.

"And that is all," Lexa finished with ease as she went back to sipping her lemon-flavored water. "I believe that you have everything done correctly and will be perfect when you bring it to our table?"

"D-Do you want all of them at once?" Oh, Clarke wished she wouldn't have asked that, because she witnessed a teasing smirk smearing on her lips.

"Yes, please," she said cunningly, "including our drinks. I'm sure you're a strong, independent woman to handle everything on your own."

That certainly was no compliment to Clarke, just a complete mockery from a senseless girl like her. Deep down, she was having her fun with her foreplay and she clearly shows it.

Clarke were about to punch an innocent person soon, but a lawsuit and getting fired convinced her to stop. So, drawing a dot onto her notepad, a dry smile crept onto her face while walking away with a pleasurable tone in her voice.

"I will do my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats your guys are getting atleast 2-3 chapters today. one because I wanna catch up to the good part lol XD
> 
> Also i hear ya, No g!p lexa, got it lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you see a different side of lexa congrats

Clarke had no idea how she managed the night without bursting into flames and igniting her irritation by the amount of pressure that everyone was feeding her. The cause of Lexa's specific orders was getting her nerves on edge as stack loads of plates were sitting on her arms to the flat area of her elbow.

It was a fascinating sight according to everyone in the room, impressed by Clarke's circus skills to hold many plates and glasses in one go. But to Lexa's eyes, it was comical to her, although she was amused.

Indra was following behind in making sure she have the necessary space so that people won't accidentally run into Clarke. She offered to help, but a stubborn mule like herself took the challenge and handled everything as if her life depended on it.

Luckily, she made it the table and began to set the savory dishes in front of amazed eyes. They were all safe and tidy, but most of all clean.

Lexa inspected the dishes carefully. If she could, she would whip out a magnifying glass to detect a germ sitting in her rice. That would be an offensive sight.

"Squeaky clean dishes, like how I asked for," She said calmly and then scooping up her spoon to taste her meal. Clarke let out a relief sigh, nearly sweating in her shirt by the density of Lexa's approval.

The woman sitting with her, who Clarke still wonder of her name, made a soft chuckle as she watched her French teacher being occupied in her feast. "Apologies for Lexa's obsession. She has a thing for plates that brings out a blinding shine."

She quietly rolled her eyes humorously, and then slightly bowed to them in thanks. "Anything else before I leave you to your dinner?"

"Why yes," again, to Clarke annoyance, the infamous stoic face turned to looked at her. Of course, she was not done with her yet. "I would like another glass of water with pristine slices of lemon swimming in it. I prefer you to wash the glass before refilling it also. And I want your hands vigorously clean, especially under those groggy nails before touching it to hand it to me. If not, then don't bother in giving it."

She said all of this while lifting her empty cup to her face. If it was just her and Lexa alone at this place, she would slap the glass from her hand and throw her apron down to start a wild argument with her or possibly fight.

For Lexa being her professor and neighbor, Clarke education was on the line and she have no room for needless situations. Twitching a wry smile, she took the glass from her hand and held her strength back from crushing it in her palm.

"Of course!" the blonde strangled out, turning on her heel. But once her face was away from their sight, she had the most nastiest expression glaring at everything in her way, especially at little children.

"Seriously, Lexa? lay light on the girl" Clarke heard Anya Chastise her little sister

"An?...… shut up, please" Lexa responded back making the other girl giggle at the sisters

She cannot believe this woman. For a twenty-eight year old, she was indeed acting like a spoiled child demanding for more piggyback rides. If this is how she is when eating out, it would be best for her to just stay at home and save the trouble for other people to do chores for her.

"Here's your drink, ma'am," Clarke politely grinned despite the intense atmosphere she was emitting, "and also your check."

"Ah, I was about to ask for it," Anya spoke in the middle of swigging beer and grabbed it from her. "Thank you so much for your service, Clarke. You are quite a waitress."

"No, no. Thank _you_," half of what she said was true and the other half was sarcastic. she prayed that they didn't notice.

After Clarke tended to their needs, she finally walked off with a sense of freedom as if they were like boulders on her shoulders. Lexa was one heck of rock. She was no boulder but a fearless meteor that crushed all of her hopes and dreams.

Putting her hands on the now empty countertop, Clarke was drained from the energy she put in to please the guests she dealt with. Indra was slightly laughing at her posture, at the same time helping her to wash the remaining dishes in the sink.

"Tired already?" she joked, taking a plate from her and rinsed it. It was odd for Indra to do this, but since she saw Clarke working hard she decided to take it light today.

"Demolished," Clarke uttered as she kept on chuckling to herself.

She patted her shoulder assuringly while she gracefully wiped each utensil with her dish towel. "You did good, today. You made such an impressive performance with those dinner plates earlier."

Clarke felt proud, hearing that from Indra.

"Need help to close?" She asked.

"Nah. You just go home and rest," she suggested kindly. "I will take care of the rest."

Nodding, Clarke didn't want to be modest since she is aching all over from head to toe. She was right. she needed the rest from today's crazy events.

As Clarke was walking out of the bar station, a presence was coming towards her in such a hurry. she didn't quite react in time once the person stopped in front of her and blocked her view by a black cover.

"Take it before someone else does."

Clarke was familiarized by the voice and raised her eyes at the victim standing before her. Greeting her with the shining hazel green colored eyes, it was Lexa who was handing her the checkbook. She saw that her two partners already left the residence without her.

"O-Oh," Clarke stuttered, surprised of the gesture and took the book from her. "Thanks."

She gave a short hum and glanced away from her with closed eyes. "Thank me after you look at the checkbook, brat."

She rose a curious brow at her before taking in consideration in opening the checkbook she gave. She sensed Lexa was making her leave while she read the receipt she printed earlier, but what caught her attention was the money tucked in the slot.

Reading the amount that she or anybody she ate with wrote, the gratuity shocked Clarke.

_The tip is about three hundred percent!_

"Wait, Lexa-"

"_Professor_ _Woods_ to you," she corrected angrily as she stopped at a few feet from her.

"My apologies," Clarke hurried, "but... I cannot accept this money. This is more than you paid for! Not only double, but _triple_ the amount!"

From the looks of it, Lexa didn't look like she cared about her modesty

whether Clarke want to accept it or not. she was desperately trying to hand back the check book but Lexa shoved it back to her chest gently.

"Keep it," she ordered. "You earned it." for the first time Clarke heard her sounding so high and proud, that Clarke wasn't sure if she was talking to a different person.

"This is... more than enough. You sure?"

She stood there with arms crossed over her naked chest that had a V in between her black dress, almost like she was contemplating to snatch her money back from Clarke but that would be mind-playing and rude. Just a moment ago, she was acting like a dictator, demanding this and demanding that from her but now Clarke understood why she was making her work so hard.

Actually, she realized that the money was enough to pay for the textbook for her class.

"Don't you have bills to pay?" she questioned, using Clarke own words that she thought of today. And that surprised her.

By her silence, she took this chance to leave the chafed conversation while she still can before Clarke can act all giddy.

"I will postpone specifically your quiz tomorrow," she added with her voice almost vanishing in thin air. "Just tell me when you're ready to take it after reading the chapter in the book."

Clarke was baffled by the generosity she was giving. At first, she was a literal teacher that wanted everything to be precise and her students to be obedient. But now, she was being somewhat kind this once.

Touched by her demeanor, Clarke didn't want to embarrass her more than needed since she already have a clear idea what she was thinking. A smile stretched on her lips as she held the checkbook in her arms close to her heart.

All that hassle just for a glass of crystal, sparkling water was worth the time to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So boom it started rough in the beginning but then you guys got to see a softer side of lexa  
And honestly Clarke is MOOD because if lexa did that to me id kill her.
> 
> Thanks for your comments and Kudos I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need a personal tutor?

_This is bullcrap!_

Clarke was nearly screaming in her chair with her hands beside her face, elbows propped on desk while she stared down at her thick textbook, opened and vacant before her eyes.

Everything that was in this book was written in French - _all of it_, including the summary, table of content, even the page number. There was not one thing she understood in the three-inch book and it was getting on her last nerve. she's been cracking it ever since she first purchased it a few days ago with the help of Lexa's money, but she can barely interpret one word from it.

Glancing her eyes up, they followed the woman who was pacing back and forth in front of the room with a ruler in her hand. Her framed glasses been pushed up to the bridge of her nose, wearing her formal gray suit that shown her uptight character. even though she's killing them high hills. but whatever.

Her attire always bored Clarke, since she liked it better when she wore her casual clothes. made her look younger.

"Since we have more time in class, I will be discussing on what's going on for the next week or so," Lexa started which drew clarkes attention. "You will be having your first French presentation; your very first speaking test."

And she thought it couldn't get any worse.

"You must use terms from the textbook in order to pass, at least forty-five words from the vocabulary list and specific detail about the history of French language. It will be timed and it has to be less than five minutes," she finished while passing the form out. "I _will_ keep count."

Not only just Clarke, but the whole class groaned sadly.

Once it was handed to her, she was already planning to crumple it up and throw it back in her face. Instead, she just shoved it in her three ring binder without neatly inserting through the punched holes. That's how frustrated she is. Being organized was her top priority but this news made her want to get messy.

She was willing to die at this point.

_Kill me. Kill me now before the due date. Give me mercy._

Lexa noticed her panicking state once she walked passed her desk. Clarke body was almost shuddering and her face was about to shoot lasers in a matter of time. But she could've swore Lexa stiffed an amusing chuckle behind her miniature book.

Somehow, that spits more gas to Clarke rage.

Sh_e's making fun of me now?!_

Clarke kept her emotions bottled up until the end of class without creating a hurricane of insults interrupting the lecture. Waiting for the bell to toll, it finally rung after Lexa was fuming fire at a student who was falling asleep.

Clarke really thought the kid was going to get a backhand to the face.

After everyone was shifting from their chairs and exited the classroom door, she marched her way to the breathing beast who is now calmly scrolling her laptop on her table. She looked peaceful at the start, but she was already going to erase that peace with her tenacious complaint.

"Professor Woods," Clarke caught her attention, now puny eyes looking warily at her way. "I have something to say about the textbook for this class."

"What is it now? A piece of chewed gum is stuck in between the pages?" Lexa argued rolling her eyes.

"No," clarke flatly answered with a vein poking from her head, "how are we supposed to know most of the material in the book if we don't know fully understand French? Everything that is written in here is an eyesore. How is it supposed to prep us for our speaking test later?"

"It's called practice, Clarke," said Lexa. "It is very obvious that you cannot master a language just by reading it off from a surface. Speaking helps a lot."

"Most of us can't achieve mastering, professor," Clarke retorted. "You can't expect all of us to be little clones of you and learn the language the way you have. That is unfair, especially with the amount of work you're pressuring us to do doesn't help us any better."

"Best believe that this is a college course class, not first grade," Lexa scolded luxuriously. "I don't go easy on my students when it comes to work and effort. I don't just hand over passing grades for nothing. If you don't have an interest in putting in work, then I suggest transferring to an elementary to learn the basics of French."

Clarke couldn't believe what she just said, although she is right. The conversation will form to be an argument if she don't choose her words carefully. By the expression Lexa was making, she knew she was starting to get irritated.

"What do you want from me as a teacher, Clarke? A cookie and a pat on your head?" she asked softly.

Seeing this as her opportunity to get what she really need, Clarke calmed her nerves and dull the anguish she was developing today to speak rationally.

"A better understanding."

Lexa paused at her sincerity in her words, focusing how serious she is in her studies. Clarke simply wouldn't take a beating by her lectures and assignments. Clearly, it's not a method she want to try since it's a clash like water and oil.

Clarke can't be the only one who is very peeved by her lectures.

"You are very persistent, aren't you?" she questioned with a low tone, and then added. "It's quite annoying."

That comment had no relation with the topic of her studies, but it surely made her hate the lady even more.

Lexa made a quiet shuffle in her seat as Clarke observantly watched her pull her glasses from her profile, revealing a looser and a much more diluted character than the one she's so used to seeing. Clarke took this slight movement as a change of attitude, seeing her expression looking a bit mischievous.

"Alright," Lexa granted. "That, I can do."

The unsettling tone in her voice gave Clarke a nudge of anticipation, resulting a nervous gulp and hasty heart beats. Regarding her face now, she never noticed how mesmerizing she is with those luring eyes.

"Let me see my schedule," Lexa fiddled with her briefcase in search for a notebook. Her voice snapped her back to reality and pushed her devious thoughts away. "How are you feeling from work?"

_Oh? She wants to converse._

Clarke took up on the challenge and waved her hand mindlessly. "Work is work. Waitressing is a non-friendly job."

"Funny," Lexa appended. "Last time I checked, you are extremely friendly as a waitress."

"It's called patience," Clarke answered. "Dealing with difficult guests, such as yourself, is equivalent in watching paint dry."

"Difficult?" somewhat, she started to change to an appealing one. "I just want to have an enjoyable time. Blaming hungry people for their whining demands, it's a lesson to be learned."

She couldn't agree more.

"Professor Anya and that lady enjoyed their time. They didn't give harsh demands like you did," She mentioned thoughtfully. "Your fiancé?"

"That was Costia, not a professor but a nurse," Lexa explained, finally pulling out the notebook she was scouting for the past minute. "Most definitely _not_ my fiancé, however we were close in getting engaged when we dated."

"I'm not surprised but that's a shame. She's awfully nice," Clarke hummed in consideration. "She seemed to be your type."

Lexa gave a mocking laugh and rolled her eyes. "She's an ideal woman, but she is far too nice for her own good. My happiness doesn't truly lie within her."

"Brutal," Clarke commented with a snicker. Seeing someone like Costia putting up with Lexa's orderly assemblage is hard to imagine. But they were close enough to think about the idea of marriage.

"Back to our previous topic," Lexa trailed while scanning her small pocket notebook, "how's this weekend? We can go over the material and practice your speaking if you like."

Bewildered, Clarke brows shown that she didn't follow. In replacement of an explanation, she got another lecture from her.

"You know, I despise students who are not willing to commit," She said darkly, leaning over her table with her hands placed on top to tower Clarke. "But students who are willing to commit in a different way, I respect."

The warmth grew hotter on Clarke's face. her mind was playing games with her, not sure if she want to take it in a literal sense, or the opposite.

"You don't like the way I teach?" Lexa challenged. "Then a personal tutor seem to fit your standard, if you are up for the offer."

Lexa as her personal tutor? This woman is already enough as it is as her general teacher, unless this time she doesn't treat her like a normal student but a normal person. Or perhaps, she has several teaching methods in her sleeves other than hardcore bookwork.

Either way, the idea seemed helpful. At last, she was getting what she needed, hoping that it won't turn out to be a total disaster - not as much as she made it sound.

"Come to my office hours, and I can show you '_a_ _better understanding'_in French_._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo where's the LOVE??? im sorta feeling skeptical of this since im not really getting feed back  
but I love this story so much ill keep going.  
I hope to gain more kudos ad comments, I love when you guys comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola some fluff for ya

Clarke can't help but to ponder about the possibilities of Lexa's sensual words. They held so many meanings that she wouldn't dare want to get in depth. The days of just rotting in her daydreams and getting lost in an endless fantasy, these types of scenarios would only happen in shoujo mangas she's been reading.

_ "Come to my office hours, and I can show you 'a better understanding' in French."_

They appear to be erotic to her once she said those words, and Clarke wasn't sure if she should be boastful about the tutoring session or fearful. It would be just her and Lexa alone, and Clarke don't what to expect out of it.

"Clarke!

Clarke jolted in her seat by Monty hand shaking in her sight. Unaware of her surroundings, she saw her bestfriends all gathered up around the table where they enjoyed their early brunch. The smell of crummy English muffin and sizzling bacon wafted the air, she had no idea how or why she didn't notice the strong fragrance in the first place.

"Are you even listening?" Octavia asked with a short biscuit hovering over her lips.

Stammered, Clarke began to speak nervously. "Yes! Erm, no... Yes and no."

"Which is it?"

Clarke decided not to answer this time, since it was already obvious that she was in a stance of sheer loss and confusion. she embarrassed herself by thinking about the tolerant lady in her French class. Jasper waved his hand indiscreetly. "See, not even clarke is paying attention. I bet you anything that she has work, doesn't she?"

"Anyways," Monty coughed, disclosing Clarke absence of mind from the argument. "Clarke, you want to get a drink with us later today? Apparently, Raven wants a 'get together' if you're up for it."

Clarke was considering the thought. After the whole week of frustration and stress from both school and work, an alcoholic beverage would soothe her mind.

So she nodded, "Sure! I'm off. It's just I have tutoring today if you guys don't mind waiting for me." 

"Dude your alright go ahead and study," Raven praised."Some of us are planning to pre-game."

"Which I gladly decide not to be a part of," Clarke quietly laughed to herself. Pre-gaming before the actual drinking doesn't seem to suit her style. 

She will dreadfully be fucked than the normal fucked if she participate in the needless act.

"I'll wait for you, Clarke," Octavia offered. "Just tell me when you're done from tutoring."

Clarke agreed her helping hand, and then carried on to her brunch activity before noon washes away within the day.

~*~

Later on, after bidding her farewells to her friends, the university is the last place she wants to be, knowing that she's spent more than twenty-eight hours being trapped in halls and classrooms.

Coming upon to one room she know and love, Clarke awaited the harsh lecture and ruler-slapping from one superior she loathed.

"Ready for your lesson?" She sat there cautiously with hands in between her thighs, sitting on a straight posture in the chair across from a standing Lexa.

She lifted a stack load of papers in her hand and thumbed a single sheet for clarke to accept, then pushed a few smaller books to her station of clutter.

"How about you start off with the worksheet I personally typed for you?" Lexa commanded directly.

"Go over the list over on this page and say the words as you go - out loud." The steady beat from her chest didn't help in calming her nerves down, especially when a pair of pale green eyes observed every little movement she gave.

It already felt like lexa was judging her displeasing demeanor as she attempted to drought down the words from the books toher little worksheet.

After a few minutes of searching and scouring through a sea of pages, She offered her paper for her to look at.

"How's this?" Clarke asked as Lexa scanned her eyes over her effortless handwriting and analyzed her sentences in translation.

She handed it back to her, "Very good. Then try convert these back into French." Lexa maneuvered around the table and stood right beside her tensed form to lead her to the correct placement in the book. Her long finger traced the printed words for clarke to follow as she read and pronounced the language of love in fluent tone.

Surprised, Clarke was immediately captured by her voice, smooth and alluring like silk. She was awfully patient while she immaculately wrote the language on her paper, expecting her meticulous manner to sprout out its wings momentarily but for once, lexa attitude was composed.

Her eyes trailed over the blue-inked words, but thens he stopped you. "You forgot the accent mark," she announced and Clarke did what she requested.

"You have eyes like a hawk," Clarke commented as Lexa didn't stir her expression just yet.

"I just want your work to be absolute," she said confidently. "Is that wrong?"

"No," Clarke shook her head while she utter a small chuckle.

"I expected you to be more of a serpent. You're usually vicious and spiteful when it comes to these little remarks."

"Don't be so relaxed just yet, princess," Lexa admitted dangerously, making her somehow shiver as this session went on.

"Just because I'm tutoring you, it doesn't mean my attitude is any less different. We're only getting started." Clarke wasnt hoping for that, but this is certainly a better treatment than how she was before and she is slowly progressing in learning. It's not all too bad.

"Question, Clarke," She grabbed her attention but she didn't stop herself from doing her study.Clarke hummed in response. "For someone who is working as a waitress and living on their own, what made you to decide to live in an apartment by yourself than to dorm here in the university with other students?"

Clarke blinked.

The conversation took a whole one-eighty turn and she wasnt prepared for it. No matter, she just gave in to her curiosity.

"I'm not much a social-being, especially being surrounded by rowdy people around my age. You can say that I prefer being by myself," Clarke answered.

Lexa switched position in her stance, leaning her lower back against the table and partially sitting with crossed arms.

"And your parents agreed with that?"

"They can care less what I do. As long as I keep my word in staying in school and do well, that's what matters to them," She explained tentatively.

"They seem to be thoughtless."

"I used to be a rebel back in high school," Clarke said. "Not the most brightest kid and definitely the most laziest. A kid who likes to get into brawls with other girls and not attend class, it's necessary for my parents to be thoughtless. I was a pin needle in their chairs."

"Why am I not surprised at the fact?" Lexa said senselessly and Clarke minimized her gaze at her.

"I will kick you," she warned.

She scoffed lightly at her bluff. Taken by clarkes words, Lexa contemplated as she eyed her down observantly.

She wasn't sure if she should pity her or give her respect, although everything seemed to convince her about clarke's story.

Ignoring her rude comment, Lexa continued. "How did you end up here?"

Clarke didn't mind the questionnaire, so she replied thoughtlessly as she continued her homework, "Commuting to a two-year college, skipping a year to work for money, and transferring to a real university was my own decision to make. You can say that my parents weren't proud of me, but they started to see the responsibilities I've taken and they trust me to make those decisions by myself. Unlike my brother, he's very dependent."

The silence in the air took over the conversation as Lexa's responses came to a subtle stop with her eyes aimed downwards at the floor. With her hand slightly on her chin in wonder, Clarke didn't notice until she turned her head to see her reaction. She didn't make an expression that could drive her in shock, not anywhere close, but in reflection.

"It must be hard," she finally said, her voice unchanging. "You remind me of myself once."

This, however, caught her interest. Now, Lexa doesn't seem to be the type to be expressive, especially letting others know her background. She was showing empathy. Clarke was about to pester about her history, but her sigh prevented her to do so as she turned her body towards Clarke table.

"Enough small talk. How's your paper going?" She interrupted, peering over her shoulder nosily. Lexa's warmth against her skin prickled once she approached her closely with her body hovering hers.

Clarke managed not to stutter, but she shown the paper she's been occupying for the past half hour. Her narrowed eyes speculated it.

"Seems accurate," then she placed it back down on the surface, grabbing a near chair and shifted it to the available space beside clarke.

"Let's get on with your pronunciations, shall we?" She took the seat with one arm hanging at the back of the chair and pompously hitch her leg over her knee. Clarke was overwhelmed with anxiety, apprehending her position as a sign of dominance. She was ready for whatever lexa had in store for her.

"Say, 'Nice to meet you. I am a student'," Lexa saw how she was prepared, sensing her enthusiasm in a focus. The motivation never left her eyes.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis un étudiant."

Lexa almost made a face at her, a look full of uncertainty and unsure. The foot she dangled off her knee and shook with anticipation as she let out a small breath.

"Put more feeling into it," Lexa reminded.

"You're missing the fluent tone. Try to put more accent in the middle of your sentence."

Clarke knew she wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily, so she stiffened herself and said the phrase more casually.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis un étudiant."

Her expression seemed to loosen, satisfied with her current tone.

"Good," Lexa applauded.

"Now, 'This is from ancient history'."

"Il s'agit de l'histoire ancienne," Clarke rendered but the familiar grimace appeared on her visage again which it made clarke quickly self-conscious.

Lexa then leaned forward in her chair, inching close to her frozen face as she immediately heighten her awareness. What is she going to do?

"Say it again," she demanded direly. Clarke stammered, but she obediently said those French words in attempt to make it sound better than the previous one she gave.

She still wasn't content yet, witnessing her pale gems lowered their gaze at her lips sharply.

In that brink second, Clarke felt the coldness wash through her body then radiated with warmth. To her disbelief, Lexa's slender hand caught the depth of her neck with her thumb laid flat against the indent of her throat in order to feel the vibration in her words.

"Use more tongue," she stated bluntly as it lost Clarke's focus.

The coolness from her hand feathered the boiling heat rising from her chest to the apples of her cheeks. In that brink second, she was drastically hoping that Lexa didn't detect the rapid pulsation by her nerves, amazed how oblivious she is about the sudden closeness.

"Well?" Lexa waited impatiently, the irritation in her voice disintegrated in the air. "Are you going to say it?"

"I-Il s'agit de l'histoire ancienne," Clarke desperately hastened, putting in all the effort she'd instructed into her voice like it was her last life.

Her piercing eyes didn't leave Clarke, eventually the roughness from her thumb forcefully made clarke meet her gaze.

"If you keep using that tone, you will gradually get better at it," she informed in a dark voice, then finally released Clarke's neck. Relieved from her grip, she can take a breath at last. Leaning back in her chair, she felt Lexa getting up and arranged her messy work station on the table.

A certain buzzing ignited from Clarke's jeans, pulling out her cell phone and observed the texts that Octavia left her.

"Am I done?" clarke questioned, seeing that her black hair'd friend's eagerness to hang out.

Her hand waved to let you go. "You are dismissed. I'll see you on Monday." T

he stress that was aching from clarke forehead disappeared as she hurried herself to help her clear off the table. After minutes of making everything tidy and neat, she waved at her French teacher who was retrieving her own belongings.

"Thank you for everything, Lexa-"

"Professor," she hissed.

"Whatever," a grin mustered her face before she approached the exit with her teared backpack. But then Lexa's stern voice called out to her,

"Clarke."

"Y-Yes?" Baffled, Clarke only turned her head over her shoulder at the formal. With that same mesmerizing stare, Lexa glanced her way with a calming manner.

"Good work today." Bubbled by her genuine utterness, Clarke can't help but to feel suppressed by the emotions she was enveloping - the good kind of emotions. Coming from a misunderstood and anal person like Lexa, Clarke took those words for granted.

"You too," Clarke ended, then happily scurried off to Raven's rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I wasn't updating I was apart of this hurricane dorrian thing and it was pretty ….. blah lets not get into that  
so I would like to hear you guys feedback and hope you like it:)  
so sorry for any typos


	8. Chapter 8

The night didn't end like Clarke expected it to be. With countless laughter and twisted haze in the middle of her vision, she lost track of how many glasses she has consumed but somehow she was still in one peace. Not drunk, but the constant dizziness and redness printed all over her body shown how intoxicated she was.

The cold breeze greeted her earnestly once she shimmied herself out of Octavia's white jeep while everyone in the car gave her a parting hug. It was until she met twinkling brown eyes suspecting her worriedly.

"You sure you don't need to be tucked in bed?" Raven questioned and Clarke let out a snort in reply.

"I'm sure I'm fine~," Clarke boasted happily.

The alcohol in her system grew onto her ego which a much more merrier and confident side unleashed from its bind. Everyone can obviously notice her strange yet entertaining behavior, but they were assured that she wouldn't need guidance to her bedroom - unless that person is Bellamy.

"I'll walk her to her door," the dark haired boy volunteered, announcing to the group who was still standing outside of the vehicle.

Octavia rose her brows suspiciously at him, but the taller male grinned at her and waved his hands defensively.

"You better not try anything slick," she alerted her brother.

The expression she presented didn't convince him enough of a threat, but the others made the atmosphere more uneasy.

"You guys make me feel like a pervert," he laughed. "Don't worry! I'm just walking her, right Clarke?"

"Hurry up so I can lay down and beach like a helpless whale," Clarke asserted restlessly with a hand at her pounding forehead.

They agreed for someone to watch over her by the looks of how she was conveying such nonsense, and nodded in approval. Bellamy gave a chuckle, patting Clarke hotheaded head and informing the group of his return before escorting her to her door.

The silence was filled by their unsteady footsteps hitting against the tiled floors. Here and there, Clarke felt like her head was spinning yet she attempted to walk in a straight line. Bellmy, who cautiously was watching her form trudging, willingly kept her posture straight and gripped onto her shoulder to have balance.

By his support, she was free to walk however she want, despite how tore apart she looked.

"Is this your apartment door?" he asked as they approached to a familiar door.

Her eyes fluttered and smiled warmly at the relieving sight, nodding to him. "Ah, yes. Thanks, Bell. I had fun."

He eyed her warily while her hand dug into her bag and fished for her keys. "You sure you don't need me to walk you in, in case?"

"Nah, nah,"Clarke tittered, gesturing her hand to shoo his presence from her. "I'm fine right here. You've already done enough as it is. The others are waiting, aren't they?"

"You're right," he smiled back at you. "Well, get some rest, Princess. I guess I'll see you at work."

She waved pleasantly with her ring of keys in that hand, jiggling the sounds of metal also permitting a farewell to him. His silhouette grew smaller down the hall until he reached upon the elevator that escalated him down to the floor where the remaining of her friends waited.

The minute she stood outside longer, the more she felt her drunk-ness getting the best of her as she hurried to insert her key in the slow, but failed miserably after countless of times to jab it through.

In her mind, there was two of them and she blamed the alcohol for her delusional self.

"Fuck," Clarke unknowingly dropped them and then bended her knees to reach them.

Once her fingers can barely touch the skin of it, the attempt was long enough that it felt like an hour to grab them.

"Clarke?"

Then she jolted by the voice. The balance from her feet tumbled and the weight from her body fell backwards to her behind. Slightly groaning, her dilated eyes trailed up to the victim who disturbed her endeavor and she gaped.

"L-Lexa!" Clarke stood up. "I mean, professor! Lexa professor... _Professor_ Woods. What are you doing here?"

The snarky woman stared at her skeptically with blank eyes and lips forming in a straight line. Her index finger pointed at the door that isn't too far away from Carke's.

"I also live here?" Lexa statement turned into a question which she should've known. Many events happened that Clarke completely forgot that she lived right next door to her. "The question should be rhetorical."

"I was picking up my keys," Clarke flatly answered but that wasn't believable to her.

Lexa gaze fell on the live-less keys on the floor, still ignored by the blonde. "That slow?"

"Yes," Clarke said that too proudly which made Lexa eye her even more with suspicion.

Several seconds later, neither one of them dare say the next thing until Lexa bluntly questioned, "Are you drunk?"

Clarke stiffed a laugh under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Drunk... That's a formidable word to say. I believe the correct word to describe my condition would be 'tipsy'. Get it? _Tip_-sy, like the other day when you left me a load of money for tip."

At this point, She was undeniably talking too much for her own good and quite expressive, now that she realized it. She wasnt slurring, but the absurdity in her speech was too much for her to poke fun of.

Lexa's broad shoulders lowered shamelessly at Clarke as she let out a breath and marched up to her. Clarke flinched when she felt a sudden coolness brush against her cheek, and then realized that Lexa's backhand slightly brushed against her hot skin.

"I knew it. You're red," she said lowly which made clarke tensed at her touch. That moment, she cursed herself for being one of the unfortunates who glows when they drink.

Her hand ran through her loose ponytail bun tiredly and then rubbed at the crook of her neck, added with an emotional sigh. By fair means, Clarke didn't know why she internally witless for her to know that she was out drinking. You are at the correct age to be allowed to; maybe the fact that he was your teacher could be the reason.

"Fine. Let's go," she bent over and scooped Clarke set of keys that was collecting dust off the floor.

Clarke was wordless, "Uh, hey..."

"Which one is your key?" she cut off, browsing through the series of silver.

"Erm, the gold one," She gave away unsurely. "But, professor, should you be doing this?"

Lexa was already permitting herself to unlock her front door with a twist and pushed it vacantly for Clarke to enter first. Lexa glanced back at her with a calming aura.

"I _am_ your professor, aren't I?" she pursued. "Isn't it my job to look after my students?"

Clarke didn't know how to comprehend this since this is her teacher from her university, a neighbor, and someone who is eight years older than her. The alcohol that still swimming in her system didn't help her think either as it continued to sabotage her mind with numerous of headaches.

She winced sourly the more she tried to collect her thoughts with her hand rubbing her temples. Lexa obliged her to finally enter her apartment, now that Clarke didn't bother in arguing and wanted to just jump into bed to regain back her soberness.

footsteps wobbled to the main room which is confined with a small television, a long couch, and a short rounded table for eating purposes. The second the French woman set foot into her lovely home, she can feel Lexa judgmental eyes scanning the area for further speculation. she even felt her OCD senses tingling.

"Filthy," Lexa frowned.

"It is not!"

Not only Clarke herself would think her apartment is fine, but any normal person who walks in here will find it decently clean. Of course, Alexandria Woods is _not_ normal.

_Asshole._

"Sit there," Lexa induced her to the couch. "I will fetch you some water."

The headaches kept recurring as she flopped down into a layout of black cushions. an exhausted body settled comfortably in the remains as the heat kept emitting from her skin. Sweat was almost breaking out from you.

"Damn it," Clarke hissed to herself once the hollowness returned to her head like a baseball was thrown at her.

Minutes later, the presence of Lexa carefully peeked at her melting state with concern leaving her profile. In her hand was a glass of warm water, and the other held a smaller plate.

"You alright?" she sounded fret at the sight of you. "You need a paper bag?"

Clarke shook her head as the warmth rose in her cheeks. "I'm... fine~" Amazed, the alcohol kept on messing with her wits as she slowly started to lose her stability.

"Here," Lexa placed the glass beside her at the edge of the coffee table for her to reach, and then slid the plate she was holding next to it. "I also toasted up some bread so your stomach can have something to digest. It will soak up the liquid quickly."

"Ah, thanks," Clarke groaned while gripping the cup in her palm shakily.

Lexa made sure she had full grasp onto it and guided the rim to her numb lips to drink it. Water quenched the dryness in her mouth after gulping a few mouthfuls of it. She pushed the cup from her face, signaling her satisfaction, so that she can set it aside and handed her plateful of warm toast for clarke to consume.

"It's hot," She whined unknowingly as she fanned herself with her limp hand.

"I'll get a fan," she conjured while getting up from her knee. "You need clothes to change out of?"

Clarke nodded, knowing that tight jeans and a baggy sweater doesn't help her reduce her body heat, "It's on top of the toilet seat in the bathroom."

Lexa went to retreat her necessities so Clarke can have her tranquility. With a small electronic fan and her set of pajama clothes, Lexa allowed herself to find an outlet and turn the little device to cool her hot, drunk self.

"Here," she gave Clarke the neatly folded clothes and she didn't hesitate to snatch it from her. But just by looking at the hassle, her laziness spoiled the heck out of her as she huffed childishly and dropped her clothes beside her feet.

"What, you need help changing too?" Lexa teased with a displeasing tone.

"No!" Clarke scoffed, then averted her drunk eyes down to the attire she's wearing. "These shitty jeans are in the way, damn it. I'm sweating a pool here."

Leaning back in her seat, without having the care in world or the sensible thought, Clarke immediately started to unbutton her pants and push down the waistband to her knees. Lexa tensed at her brave act and turned her back to the blonde instantly to give her privacy.

She was very surprised how courageous she was to strip in front of a stranger in a swift, hence she couldn't forget the alcohol taking over her mind. Now, she definitely weren't yourself.

"Are you done?" Lexa asked awkwardly with her back still facing.

The shuffling from the clothes she was peeling stopped as she sensed that she was pushing herself in boy shorts and a tank top. The extreme weariness came back again, colliding her face against the couch with her legs and arms sprawled out. She hummed in reply to her for the clearance.

She was relieved that She was fully clothed again once she saw her form openly released its tiredness. It appeared that she was almost drifting into sleep, so Lexa dusted herself off and picked up the empty plate from her side.

"I'll make my leave now," Lexa announced.

But when her body was about to fully depart, she felt a pinch to her black slacks that caused her to stop midway to the door. Her astonishment noticed a hand of Clarke's that made her draw back from leaving, slightly tugging at the fabric of her pants.

Lexa waited if she was still conscious before she attempts to unravel her hand on her.

"I didn't," Clarke started and then paused by the overwhelming sleep, "get to say thanks about the tea."

"It was nothing," she admitted carelessly, standing there in a firm stance. "Just for show. I didn't really think it would be you who would live next to me."

"But either way," Clarke croaked with eyes closed, catching her interest, "thank you for helping me in buying your textbook for class."

Lexa felt her sincerity, although her drunk thoughts was still lingering in her voice, but took those words as honesty. She didn't find another clever excuse for herself to conjure. At the same time, the grip from her fingers finally loosened as they released her pants and she turned to peer down at her sleeping form, dozing the night away with silent snores.

Feeling a bit absorbed, Lexa's legs didn't budge from their implantation to the floors of her living room, until she tilted her head back so her motionless eyes fixated to the ceiling.

"You didn't thank me about now."


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the evening Clarke spent in the kitchen grew tiresome to her muscles, mostly standing all of the time and constantly rinsing her hands and then drying them. She was beginning to feel her skin cracking by the minute she kept cooking and washing dishes. It has been some time now ever since she left her dish in the oven which she was making banana pudding for her family visit tomorrow, and she's gotten heavily bored by sitting around and do nothing.   
  
Clarke had no idea it would take this much effort and time just prep one large dish.   
  
So, to kill the extra time she had left, she managed to get her laundry done and sprinted down the apartment's laundry matts to throw in her smelly clothes into the washer. While counting change in her palm, her finger slipped and dropped a nickel to the bottom of her foot, eying it as it tumbled and rolled to a few feet far from her until it hit against a person's shoe.   
  
"Sorry," She tried to redeem her coin but the person who stood in front of her made her gag. The blonde's lips frowning and her eyes narrowed spitefully, there was nothing left for her to say something pleasant.   
  
"What are you, a stalker?" Lazy eyes met her annoyed ones.   
  
Moments like these, the presence of Lexa doesn't seem to startle her as much as it did before. It's starting to be a daily routine, now that her life mostly consists of her French teacher every day - in school and her living lifestyle.   
  
"I should say the same," Clarke retorted angrily, swiping the coin off the floor and then stormed back to her own laundry matt.   
  
Lexa gave a slight groan at her as she attended to her series of folding clothes. "I'm only washing my clothes, like you are."   
  
"I should've expected that from you," Clarke mumbled to herself, inserting the last quarter from her pocket to the slot. Eventually, the sound of the washer machine trembled against the floors of the room, initiating a small earthquake underneath.   
  
Lexa didn't say anything else to her, as she kept on arranging her wardrobe of suits and collared shirts into a tall stack. Clarke paused, and then remembered of the events of yesterday's mishap, so she set her laundry basket onto the lid of another available washer.   
  
"Hey, what was that note all about?" She questioned;  
  
Lexa hummed in bewilderment while aiming her motionless eyes at clarke, but concluded about the topic. "What do you mean? I just wanted to inform you where your keys and clothes are," she accounted. "Is that wrong?"   
  
"I meant about me drinking and stripping," She told her menacingly. "I swear, Lexa, if I know for a fact that-"   
  
"_Professor_."   
  
Why does that matter?!   
  
"Whatever!" Clarke spatted. "If I know for a fact that you tried anything on me, I would hand you over to the police in no time."   
  
"You wouldn't dare," she challenged, smirking. "You were intoxicated of alcohol. I have no part of your cognitive thinking and surprising acts that you pulled. Only a low woman would attempt something like that."   
  
Clarke crossed her arms strictly. If she really was a low woman, then she would've woken up in a place that isn't her apartment. Or unless, she's one of those smart low girls who has an intelligible mind and creeps on people in secret. she saw it to be predictable.   
  
"You're lying," Clarke stated.   
  
"Then would you believe me if I say that I _did_ see something?" Lexa jested which she made Clarke purposely suspect something from her.   
  
"What could you possibly see?" Clarke wished she didn't ask. In fact, she wish not to know.   
  
But a direct and plain-spoken human-being like Lexa, she would have the nerve to be straightforward regardless of her thoughts.   
  
"I promise I didn't see anything. You only pulled down your pants when I handed you your clothes from the bathroom," Lexa explained and that brought relief to Clarke. At least, she importantly knew that she left her sleepwear in there.   
  
Now that assured her a little about Lexa's alibi of the story. Deep down, Clarke knew she would do something senseless and brave like that.   
  
The washer came to a stop when it reached to its twenty minute mark, signaling that it was fully washed and ready to dry. Yanking the circular doors of one of the dryers on top, she watched the pile of wet clothes trapped and tumbled in the small space of the heated machine.   
  
"Don't think this is the last of it, _Professor_ Woods," Clarke mockingly warned. Lexa didn't make a face at her, instead she just went back to doing her own circumstances such as loading her case full of neatly folded attires.   
  
The silent treatment she gave satisfied clarke as she snorted at Lexa and walked out of the laundry room with her basket in hand, leaving the dryer to do its work for the rest of the remaining hour. Climbing a flight of stairs and a minute wait in the elevator, she finally came close to her apartment door and allowed herself to enter through.   
  
But once she walked in through the first steps of the living room, she was immediately greeted by a chalky smell. In that brink second, she instantly knew what or where the foul scent was exuding from.   
  
_My bread pudding! _  
  
Horror colored her image as she ran straight to the kitchen where she spotted a line of gray smoke was escaping from the oven. Little specs of fire infused into her black-covered, burnt pudding inside. With a small napkin masking her nose, She cautiously popped the door open and it emitted a large puff of smoke bursted to her face.   
  
Waving her arm frantically, she tried to wave the gray cloud out of her sight as a manly cough erupted from her throat. The room was starting to look hazy as the thick smoke touched the surface of the alarm implanted on the wall, blinking a red light and an alarming noise rang through the room as the ceiling sprinklers ominously turned on.   
  
To Clarke dismay, the whole area was rained with water and sadly onto her still body, creating pools of water planted many areas of, not only the kitchen, but the rest of the rooms in the apartment. She stared wide eyed at the incident, seeing that she was unmistakably wordless about fixing this whole mess when she have school, work, and a family dinner tomorrow.   
  
_Why, oh why Satan, do you must curse me now out of all days? _


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke felt like the day couldn't get any longer, just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. She had no idea what it is about this year that made her get into deeper trouble than she expected, but she's already figured out that answer once she met her terrorizing teacher. 

Here, in Lexa's room of the apartment, she was simply amazed how a single girl like herself can keep a place so clean and spotless. Most of all, her room didn't contain much of anything like it has been untouched. 

In middle of her unloading, Clarke sat on the floor of Lexa's room while Lexa stood and prepped a short futon for her. Absorbed by the older woman's presence, she couldn't help herself but to gaze at her unknowingly. 

A space where it's just Clarke and lexa only, not in a classroom, a restaurant, or a laundry room. It's Lexa's personal home, and she doesn't know how to react normally by being in this closed space with her.

"What?" She noticed Clarke hard stare at her, making her flinch by her low, husky voice. "Something you want to say?" The irritation in her tone tensed her, more like heightened Clarke awareness. With arms around her pillow, she hugged it tightly for complete protection in case this lady decides to launch herself at her. 

A pout formed around her lips as she pressed the pillow under her chin. "I am actually at a loss of words at this point," Clarke admitted curtly. 

Clarke felt her eyes lowered their intensity into a more calming and soother expression. If Lexa was smart, she would allow the girl to feel more at home than to make her feel like she's in a dungeon. He turned back to the futon she was setting up and flourished the long blanket, cascading down the mattress in olive green. 

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Lexa addressed which you were astounded. "You know, there were a lot of things you should appreciate me doing for you. I better have a reward." 

Clarke shoulders stiffened again. If she was thinking about doing exchanges with her, then it changes her thoughts about living with her for the mean time. What does she want in return? 

Lexa sensed her panic, as she glimpsed over her neck and eyed her carefully. "You don't need to be guarded around me. We're basically living like roommates. If you're thinking anything more, then you're the one who is tainted." 

A frown displayed upon Clarke lips as she loosened her grip around her pillow. She still sat there on the wooden floor of the room with legs crossed and chest leaned to the cheetah-printed fluff of cotton. A sigh escaped.

"You know, you don't really need to do this," Clarke nonchalantly informed. "I could have stayed with Ravens for the night and then live at the university with one of my colleagues." 

"Wouldn't that be too much of a hassle?" Lexa questioned, smoothing the wrinkles out of the sheet of her futon. "It's night, and you have many things to transport your belongings to their place." 

She is right on that part, so Clarke didn't argue back. 

"Just enjoy your stay here. It's not a problem for me either. As long as you follow my house rules, then there won't be a problem," Lexa told her. 

"What are the 'house rules'?" For some reason, Clarke was awfully prepared for the worst. Knowing Lexa, Clarke already have some form of idea about her character and her high expectations of a "normal" lifestyle. 

Lexa abandoned the futon - that Clarke already thought it was ready a few minutes ago, and then grabbed a notebook from her office table and turned to the correct page for her to see. She lend it to Clarke. The second she glanced at the well-descriptive list, it reminded Clarke of the time when Lexa demanded all those specific food and beverages at the restaurant. 

Her nightmare was coming back. 

"Once you set foot through the front door, you must wipe the floors where you step from your outdoor shoes, no matter what. After you use the bathroom, I want you to make sure the shower doors are free of soap scum after showering. Do not touch my products. You must dry the sink after using it for any purpose. No toothpaste gunk anywhere and your toothbrush must be dry after using, so it doesn't leave any watermarks on the counter by the time I come to the bathroom." 

The list goes on and on as Lexa went over the details living in her apartment. What strikes Clarke was the time she spent just to write this whole thing down. It was no surprise, but now it was starting to get annoying. Clarke, as a person, tend to get lazy when it comes to vigorously cleaning. 

But since she is living at her place for some time, she does owe her in thanks. 

"I get it," She stopped her from saying anymore, right when she was getting straight to the point about her monthly cycle. Clarke ripped out the single page from the spiral notebook, and folded it into a smaller size. "I can read it perfectly fine, Lex." 

"Profess-" 

"Do we really need to keep formalities while we're living together?" Clarke questioned with a hint of bother. "If so, then I would just call you 'bitch face' from now on." 

"Living with me doesn't change the fact that you are my student," she scolded coldly. "Where is your respect?" 

"At the moment, not here," Clarke answered jokingly but Lexa grimaced at her remark and swiped the notebook from her hands. 

After seeing her put it away in her drawer, Lexa tended back to her flawless futon resting at the corner of the room, laying her hands on the blanket to give it soft pats. Clarke head turned from her back as a little stubborn groan seeped from the depth of her throat. 

"Thank you," Clarke suddenly mumbled, "for what you're doing for me." 

green eyes with tints of grey fell on Clarke, added with a twitching satisfied smirk. Lexa stood straight from her knees and maneuvered to Clarke sitting form on the floor. She knelt to her level with her cheek leaning on her propped fist. 

"Being born in a family who are always on a fence of trusting you or not, this would absolutely assure them that they cannot," Lexa clarified and Clarke nodded at her understandable explanation. Then her pointed finger poked at the center of her forehead. "You absolutely must not tell anyone about this. If you are wise, you won't." 

"Of course," Clarke promised with a smile. 

Now that they both were on the same page, it assured Lexa that Clarke wouldn't share a single word to a soul. A few seconds later, Lexa still gawked at her frozen face with a wondering expression and her fist pressed against the bone of her defined jaw. Then her other hand reached and pinched her cheek, waving it a few times and released it. 

"Ow!" 

"Make yourself at home, kiddo," she ordered while standing from her seat. 

Clarke rubbed her pink cheek that she pulled, slightly moaning painfully and then watched Lexa move to the door of the room. 

"Something I want to remind you of," Lexa stopped with her hand at the nob and then slightly turned her body to look over Clarke. "Now that you're living here, I expect you to study attentively every night. If not, then I won't be convinced that you're actually learning from my class. You have no excuse to come late and argue with me about anything else. I will be on you the entire time. So you better earn the grade." 

Clarke was dumbstruck. Again, it was something she would likely say and that strives her to work harder than needed to. There will be pros and cons when living with Lexa, this is one of those downfalls. 

"If I were you, you better sleep now," she commanded while opening the door. "I expect you to get a well rest and waking up bright and early for my morning lecture. Your grading period starts now." 

Clarke sight of Lexa narrowed as she allowed herself to exit out of the room to whatever she was planning to do. Perhaps more cleaning. While her footsteps gracefully vanished, the uneasiness rained on clarke due from the stressful events that happened today. her body fell on its side to meet her pillow with her head, curling against the wooden, cold floors of Lexa's room. 

Speculating the walls, she failed to find one personal thing about Lexa that could give away her background. She seemed to be the type to be secretive, or one who does not like to share any valuable yet fragile memories of her past. 

At this point now, She still had no clue in knowing anything about her, other than her being her mentor. 

What have she signed up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. lets see how this goes with Clarke living with Lexa for the meantime.  
Sorry for any errors I tried to put this in before I go to work, which is in 30 mins lol  
Im so grateful for you guys thank you so much


	11. Authors Note!

Yall... I get it, i really do. The grammar and blah blah blah. I rush to put these chapters out for you guys because it takes 3 hours or more to get this shit done and sometimes I have to work so I dont have time to edit. I know putting a reading out could come with critism and people coming at you with this and that. I greatly appreciate you guys for helping me with that, I really do try. On my free days I will go back and edit what I mistakened. And if someone wants to help me with this as I dont have time,that'll be greatly appreciated to. Im going to go back and edit now before bed, so if you want to go back and read, your free to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn it..." Clarke drenched as she dropped a hot casserole dish full of delicious fluffiness on a coaster.   
  
She's spent most of her afternoon in the kitchen after she finished her shift at the restaurant. The second she got out, she hurried to the closest grocery store in order to purchase the rest of the remaining ingredients that were missing in Lexa's kitchen.    
  
This was the second time Clarke prepared in making her infamous bread pudding. The first time she made it, it was overcooked - luckily not burnt to a crisp like the one before. She wasn't planning to destroy her teacher's home, yet.   
  
Drained from the energy she input, clarke was finally satisfied with her last attempt of the hot dessert and glanced at the time on the oven. It was almost time for her to leave and head her way to her parents' house, knowing that it's almost dawn.   
  
Foiling the dish securely, clarke approached the front door while slipping into her outdoor shoes for the treacherous walk. The knob was turning when her hand was about to reach for it. To her surprise, the door was already opening, revealing a tired French lady with her prescriptions taken off of her profile.   
  
Clarke gawked, "L-Lexa! I was just heading out."   
  
"I smell something sweet," Lexa stated while sniffing the fragrance of brown sugar wafting through the living room.   
  
"It's my banana, caramel bread pudding," She answered. "I promise I didn't leave any dishes out. I cleaned up everything."   
  
"You better be sure," The brunette warned, setting her suitcase down on the floor as well as unbuttoning the first few buttons to show just a little cleavage. Once her neck-accessory was undone, she turned back at clarke with a doubtful stare. "If I see one spec of flour anywhere, I will make you re-clean the whole kitchen tonight."   
  
"As much as I like to hear your hoopla and scenarios of your complicated life as a clean freak, I seriously need to go now," Clarke formally replied as she took her tray of mushed, crumpled bread off the side table and headed out. But she added curtly, "By the way, I didn't use flour."   
  
For a second, She could've swore she heard a few profanities spilled from Lexa's tongue when she was an inch gap in closing the door behind her. Someone who is an obsessive cleaner, she sure does have a dirty mouth.   


**~*~**

  
The train ride took longer than needed with an hour-long wait of tilting side to side towards random strangers beside her. Until she reached her destination, she didn't waste a second in wondering around and came to meet a house with walls of rock surrounding the exterior.   
  
Clarke let out a sigh and rang the doorbell for a welcoming hug. she didn't hear commotion behind the door, usually there is but this time it was quiet. So she rang the doorbell again.   
  
They're probably in the backyard.   
  
She had her cellphone in her hand, bringing it up to her ear as she waited for her sister to pick up. After the repetitive rings, the line picked up as a rowdy background noise filled her ear.   
  
"Hello?" it was Aden.   
  
"Ade, I'm outside the house," Clarke told him. "Can you let me in?"   
  
"OH, Clarke," he made an obvious disbelief tone, trailing until she felt a certain uneasiness rushed upon her. "I'm sorry, but we're not home."   
  
"What?" Clarke asked. "You guys are still at the market?"   
  
"No, actually," Her younger brother dragged on with a sigh, "we're out of town. I tried to tell dad that we should wait until you come by, but they said they didn't want to miss our flight."   
  
Clarke train of thought didn't comprehend his words, but it took her off guard at the news since she came all this way to see them. Out of town? She couldn't believe them. They didn't inform her beforehand, or at least a heads up within a week prior.   
  
There was nothing but the idea of all the time that was wasted and how much of an inconvenience it was for her. She legitimately came for nothing.   
  
"Mom said to feed Beanie while we're gone," Aden instructed, a pitched voice getting louder due to the background noise overpowering her ear. "The spare key is under the red pot."   
  
"Okay," Clarke said lowly, hiding the unsureness in her voice however it was noticeable to someone who is fairly close to her.   
  
"We'll see you when we get back," Aden assured, and she just nodded. "I'm really sorry this happened, I love you sis" Clarke whispered I love you to before Clicking the button, she ended the call so she can allow her family to attend their vacation. As she bent down and lifted the pottery off the ground, she found the small, skinny key that Aden mentioned.   
  
Picking it up with her finger, she stared at it warily with a sort of emptiness evolving her dazed eyes.   


** ~*~ **

"Oi, idiot."  
  
The minute she barged in through the door, a composed Lexa approached her with a pair of lemon-colored rubber gloves in her hands and a bottle spray filled with acidic liquid bubbling at the tip of the nozzle. She was prepared to attack with chores again.  
  
"You didn't wipe down the countertops properly. For an employed waitress, I can't imagine the areas you leave off '_clean_'."  
  
Clarke only glanced at the woman, riling while following her back into the kitchen with her untouched dish of cold sweetness In her hands. Simply ignoring her rude complaints, she brushed it off as if lexa wasn't standing at her shoulder the whole time. She laid the glass plate on the marble counter to search for a large serving spoon.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me?" Clarke's quietness was starting to reach at her peak. But the blondes upcoming action startled her when she saw her nearing the trash bin with the bread pudding in her hand and the silver spoon on the other.  
  
Just when Clarke pressed her toes on the pedal, the lid popped open and Lexa stopped her hands from disposing the baked good to the pit of garbage. 

Lexa's movements didn't budge Clarke.   
  
"What are you doing?" her question caught a bit of security. "You made that a thousand times."   
  
"Exactly," Clarke answer surprised her as she felt the frigidness in her voice. It was indifferent and hostile.   
  
Lexa didn't remove her hands from her wrists as a disapproving frown lowered her expression, and then taking the objects from Clarke's hands.   
  
"Lexa," Clarke called out desperately, almost in a discipling manner. She tried to grab them from her grasp but she had her at arm's length. "Lexa. _Seriously_."   
  
"I am being serious," She told her nonchalantly. Those flat eyes of hers never bothered Clarke this much. "What's your problem, Clarke?"   
  
"Nothing," she refused and launched herself to snatch the spoon from her successfully. But she wasn't planning on handing over the bread pudding that easily, so she raised her arm above Clarke's head. It was a battle of height. "Can you _please_ stop?"   
  
"I appreciate the magic word, but not until you tell me why you came home early with a ghastly face," Lexa demanded, still dodging Clarke curling fingers in attempt to reach.   
  
Knowing that She's already lost to the older women's game, Clarke finally gave in. The irritation grew higher and higher and she didn't want to lose control of her emotions to a senseless girl like Lexa. If she bursted at this second, lexa will be the first to be blown by her anger. So clarke walked away from the situation to let off steam.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
To her luck, Lexa decided to provoke her some more and watched the young girl sit at the bar table with her head buried in her arms. she sensed her weariness emitting from her body as an annoyed pout pursed her lips, and then she walked over to her side.   
  
"Mind sharing now?" Clarke peeked her eyes above her elbow as the bread pudding entered her sight. Lexa set it down on the table and gripped the corner of the bar, peering down at her with solemn eyes.   
  
At least, she's showing some form of empathy clarke noticed.   
  
Laying her chin in between her hands, she broke contact with Lexa's direct gaze and groused quietly. "I didn't see them."   
  
"Reason?"   
  
"Because they weren't there,"clarke huffed. "My brother called me and said that he's with them on vacation. They just left this morning."   
  
Lexa's profile didn't change, more like she was speculating her reaction while she was explaining the brief situation. It may appear that she didn't give a care about it, but deep down she was passably upset that her own parents secluded her.   
  
Clarke wasn't surprised at all. In the past, they've done similar choices like today, indirectly showing thoughtlessness about her and her care. They love her, but they've never been considering. She was the outcast - the black sheep. A part of her was getting used to it yet it was scaring her at the same time.   
  
Should she even feel insensitive about it?   
  
"Like I said, it's nothing," Clarke stated lastly, chipping a chunk of the top layer of the moist pudding and then nibbling the piece.   
  
The French woman still remained quiet, perhaps there was nothing left for her to say to lighten the mood. she saw everything how she behaved earlier before she left to her designated area. That was proof to lexa that convinced her love for them, based off from the effort in making the bread pudding.   
  
After everything, it seemed like it didn't surprise her either. Or maybe she was trying not to show it.   
  
"They didn't tell you before?"   
  
"Nope," Clarke sighed. "They never do."   
  
Clarke felt green eyes was still fixed on her observantly, but then Lexa took the piece of silver from her hand and strode to the upper cabinets by the microwave. Listening to a couple of clashes, she returned to her spot with a miniature plate in her hand with the same serving spoon in the other.   
  
Clarke watched Lexa amazingly as she cut out her own piece, a large one, from the batch of bread pudding with the spoon.   
  
"Uh," Clarke trailed in puzzlement but Lexa didn't want to comply and continued by placing her plate in the microwave, heating it   
  
After several seconds, she retreated and returned to clarke's side once more with the hot plate of warm delicacy drizzled in caramel with slices of soft bananas sprinkled on top. Clarke was speechless when she shoved a couple of bites into her mouth, stunned at her chewing pace with bulging cheeks of a hamster.   
  
"Uh, Lexa," She attempted to stop her but she just increased her pace and started to cut another piece for herself.   
  
She gulped hard as the blonde saw the ball of mush sink down her throat, patting her plumped lips with napkin. With an unstirred face, he announced abruptly, "I'm going to finish it."   
  
Clarke rose her brows in shock. "All of it?"   
  
"Every last bite," Lexa said again while slamming the door of the microwave closed, viewing the plate rotate clockwise inside.   
  
"Lexa, you don't need to," she submitted yet her doings were flattering.   
  
Lexa jumped back to her side again to gobble the food, scooping up some more, and microwaving in repeat. she finally looked at clarke while she waited for her third serving to moisten up in the electric box. "If no one is going to eat it, then I will...... even though I'm ruining my diet for you" Lexa rolled her eyes, then she turned back. "You can't let food go to waste."   
  
She couldn't agree more, but she flinched at her words. They were somehow genuine which was rare for lexa. The act of scarfing down the dessert she made, it made her feel whole. Clarke smiled not only at Lexa's kindness, but she smiled at the sight of her moving so actively.   
  
"You made it so sweet, I almost feel like puking," Lexa declared with contents of bread blocking her tongue.   
  
Clarke laughed gently and then helped herself in dividing a square piece from the dish, "Geez, no one told you to talk with your mouth full?"   
  
She glared, proceeding in shoveling mountains of broken down bread into her hungry mouth. Despite her intense eyes, she still kept the smile on her face.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Lexa paused and stopped eating but then gradually chewing again.

Clarke laughed as she watched lexa devour the plate "You eat like a wild animal"

Lexa smirked "Thats what they say when I eat it from down there" Lexa bit her lip seductivley and damn she looked hot.

clarke choked on the food that was in her mouth, her face turning red as she tried to clear her throat. 

"Calm down princess, dont be such a prude"

After gulping for the umpteenth time, she pointed at the dishes on the counter with hers, clarke, and the rest of the half-eaten bread pudding.   
  
"You're washing all of these after I'm done," she commanded. "Spotless and _germ-free_."   
  
Lexa eyes rolled in stupidity as she resumed the night of devouring her home-cooked food with Lexa speed-eating until her stomach expands of sugar and carbs.   
  
"_Oui_, professor."

|  |  |   
  
---|---|---|---


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waddup….. a little razzle dazzle

"Bell, seriously?"   
  
A nervous laugh suppressed from the speaker of her phone. She woken up from her nap from the train by the endless call, just to hear her coworker's last minute request. As she climbed the flight of stairs, she entered the apartment through the front door with her phone at her ear while slipping off her shoes at the center of the rug like how Lexa expected her to pursue.   
  
"Please Clarke?" he pleaded, "I've planned to go to this concert a month ago and I saved up a bunch of money for the ticket. Just this once, and I'll cover your shift in the future - whenever you want."   
  
Clarke slightly groaned, partially annoyed but somewhat understood his situation of attending to a famous band concert. The last time he spoke about it was when he first purchased the ticket, and she couldn't deny how utterly thrilled he was to go. If she don't take his shift, he will surely be devastated.   
  
If only he would've told her a week before, then she wouldn't complain.   
  
Clarke sighed heavily, "Fine. I'll cover you." Then she heard him 'yay'-ing in the distance which it appeased her a smile. "But you're taking my next shift, got it?"   
  
"No worries, Princess!" he saluted proudly, "Thank you so much! I owe you one!"   
  
"You better," Clarke warned jokingly with a chuckle. "I'll talk to you later. I have to get ready now."   
  
"Alright. Thanks babe," he grinned cheekily as she growled at her nickname in disapproval. With narrowed eyes, she hit the 'end' button and proceeded to stroll through the apartment into her room.   
  
She hurried and peeled off her v-neck shirt over her shoulders, then squirming out of her olive green pants. In search for her work attire, she achieved grabbing dark pants and a black T-shirt. When she was about to insert a foot into the sleeves of her jeans, a startling noise made her jump as a figure barged into her dressing session.   
  
It was Lexa, but not just any Lexa - a naked one. Damped from water and smothered in a scent of spring soap, it was clear enough that she had jumped out of a shower however, here she is standing in a towel wrapped around her body with a smaller one rubbing her damp hair that was flowing over her naked shoulders.   
  
It was a shocking yet stunning sight to see.   
  
Clarke suppressed an extreme gasp once Lexa's eyes stole a full view of her half naked body wearing matching undergarments. Grabbing the nearest shirt for coverage, although it hardly covers anything, her face burned red.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" clarke screeched viciously, shielding her breasts desperately with the shirt. "GET OUT!"   
  
Despite her rampage, Lexa took no effect from her commands and still stood there with her hand still gripped to her towel surrounding her breasts. You gulped at her shaped figure.   
  
she clicked her tongue in distaste, "What, you want me walking around naked?" she suggested sarcastically. "You do realize that my closet is in this room. I didn't hear you come in through the front door."   
  
"Whatever!" Clarke spatted, overwhelmed by her wondering eyes that were still on her for the past few minutes. "Why are you still standing there?! Turn around!"   
  
"You make it sound like you have something to hide.. we both have the samething," annoyed, she kept her eyes on her hard with neither emotion or expression. Clarke felt like she's just a hollow tree. "I would think you have nothing womanly to show, anyways."   
  
"Can you just _get out_?!" The blonde screamed and chucked her piece of shirt at her blank face. The fabric laid over her visage for a brief second, and then sank from herd head to the floor of the room.   
  
Out of all people she met in her life, she's never felt so insulted by one ordinary girl with an insensitive motive.    
  
She revealed a blank stare and proceeded to walk further into the room and headed for the closet in her glory as clarke crossed her arms over her chest, still bashful of her shivering body.   
  
"At least, let me get my clothes first," Lexa advised while digging into her drawers. Just when she rose her hands up with the rest of her clothing strangled in between her fingers,she heard an unexpected noise coming outside of the halls.   
  
"Lexa! Your door was open," it was voice that you weren't familiarized with but it certainly caught the attention of Lexa.   
  
Lexa saw realization dawning over clarke's eyes. she forgot to lock the door.   
  
"Shit," her eyes widened in surprise and came towards her way in a hurry.   
  
Lexa grabbed her shoulders from behind and guided her forcefully to the open closet that Lexa was occupied in. Shutting the door closed behind her, she had clarke tucked and sealed away within the arrange of coat hangers and jackets enveloping her body. What made her wordless the most was the sudden closeness of Lexa's body inching toward hers, trapping her against the wall with her arms propped.   
  
Lexa's narrowed eyes never left her as she gestured her to be quiet by placing a finger over her pursed lips. A silent shush mouthed from her. For being wise, She obeyed no matter what the condition was.   
  
"Lexa, you home?" the voice called out, nearing close to the room where Lexa and her was presented. Footsteps approached the door, galloping against the wooden floors and entered the room with ease. Another pair of feet walked in casually after him.   
  
"Not here, huh?" the man said.   
  
"She's probably still at her meeting, Lincoln," now a female voice spoke, she recognize that voice, it was Anya's.   
  
"I'll call her and see where she's at."   
  
Lexa mentally slapped her forehead when she realized she forgotten her cellular device being on loud. Within that second, a particular ring erupted the room that caught their eyes.   
  
"I guess she forgot her phone here," Lincoln said mindlessly while picking it up.   
  
Clarke silently gulped. Hearing her own heart beat so steadily from her chest, her face warmed when she felt low breaths breathing close to her face. Here, in a tight space with a woman in a wet towel who smells amazing. But not just any woman in a towel who smells amazing, it's a woman in a towel who smells amazing _and_ has water dripping from her hair between her naked chest covered by the towel, which is also pressed up against her chest.   


Clarke was dying from her aching hormones.   
  
"Why is there a crop top shirt here?" the Anya asked, raising a shirt of hers to Lincoln's surprised eyes. "This is too small for Lexa, isn't it?"   
  
"Who knows?" he shrugged. "she probably had someone over, or she secretly shops in forever 21 to find a new style."   
  
Clarke tried not to giggle at the joke as Lexa sent her a menacing glare. She somehow indirectly embarrassed her by forgetting to put away her clothes in her luggage. The expression on her face stirred when she pinched both of your cheeks and stretched them with tears poking from the corners of her eyes.   
  
She attempted to fight her back by twisting a pinch-full of her skin on the sides of her stomach, causing her to squirm and pinch her back at the extra flab above her hips. She jolted with an irritated face and hit her at her shoulders with her clenched fists.   
  
Lexa, a being with fast reflexes, caught her wrists and raised her weak arms above her head - tight and locked against the wall. Lexa's figure was closer to her now than before with her face glowering over the yonger girl warningly and chest meeting hers.   
  
She couldn't keep her mind in place once her eyes trailed down to the towel that hung so loosely at her chest. It didn't occur to her what would happen if those two strangers find her and Lexa in a closet in an intimate position and neither one of them are wearing enough clothes, or what the results would be if that towel of her's suddenly drops.   
  
Clarke was hoping that she didn't notice her blushing face and her heaving chest that is now open for her to gawk at.   
  
"Should we wait for her to get back?"   
  
Lincoln shook his head, "No. If we waited, I'm sure she'll be cranky once she sees us invading her place. I'm sure mom can wait until tomorrow."   
  
"You sure she can?" Anya questioned in worry. "It is sort of an emergency."   
  
"Lexa will call," he told her. "Should we start heading back?"   
  
"We should."   
  
Clarke finally let out a calming breath once they've decided to leave the empty room, unknowingly that her and Lexa was hiding in a small closet. Their footsteps grew distant and quieter until the door from the front of the apartment slammed closed. The second of their presence disappeared, Lexa slid the closet door open and pushed her out.   
  
"Because of you, now I have to explain to them why your clothes were laying on the ground," she scowled dangerously as she grabbed a random shirt from her drawer.   
  
She turned and her back was facing Clarke now, so she took this chance to finally get clothed and hastily leap into her work pants.   
  
"You didn't need to put your hands on me,"Clarke argued, pulling a shirt over her head. "I was about to yell out and put you in your grave if you did anything more than that!"   
  
"Oh please," she wavered, finally pulling up a pair of fitted underwear clenched around her shaped hips. "I wouldn't do such a thing to a woman who is generally barbaric."   
  
Irked by the abrupt insult, She thrown her cream-colored pillow at the back of her head angrily as she saw her jerked her head forward by the weight of it. After witnessing the block of feathers splat on the floor, Clarke tensed once she realized Lexa was storming towards her - fully dressed, that was fast.   
  
Much to her surprise, Clarke sight didn't catch her doings quick enough as she felt hands gripping at her sides and pressing her nerves. Clarke bursted out laughing uncontrollably as Lexa kept tickling her until she was on the floor trying to escape from her clutch.

  
Several seconds of torture with her rolling around under Lexa, she finally came to a stop once she saw how out of breath Clarke was and unclipped the hook of her bra through her shirt in a swift motion. Clarke gasped.   
  
"Do that again, and I will make sure you get the last laugh," she augured and stood up from her knees to tend back to her closet.   
  
Once she caught her breath, she immediately glared at her and desperately hooking her bra back together - still sitting on the floor with anger fuming in her. she cannot believe that lexa just teased her until she was approaching death.   
  
"You are _so_ despicable," Clarke hissed, not like that will affect her and her pride. She simply ignored her. "By the way, who was the guy who was with anya?"   
  
"My brother lincoln," she answered.   
  
"He seems lovely," Clarke commented. "You should probably catch up to them. Whatever they needed from you, it seemed important."   
  
"If it is important, they would've just stayed and waited for me to come back," Lexa retorted. Clarke rose a brow at her and her change of tone. That was evidence to her that there was something more to it than she thought.   
  
"Something to do with your mom?" Clarke continued to question. But little did she know, the topic budge a small nerve of hers.   
  
Clarke sensed her shoulders slightly raised and her body stiffened. Most of all, when she turned to glance at her, she felt the same coldness in her profile seeping from her empty eyes.   
  
"That's none of your business," she said darkly, and Clarke swallowed hard.   
  
"Okay," She softy muttered.   
  
Lexa took the remaining things in her closet, including her wet towel, and headed out of the room with such intensity. It somehow made Clarke feel awkward by the way her attitude flipped like a switch.   
  
"I'm heading out. Don't expect me back later than nine," Lexa informed lowly.   
  
Clarke nodded slowly, "Sure..."   
  
With her gone, the loneliness in the apartment came crashing down abruptly. Nothing but a few minor questions as to why Lexa's ego being so rotten for a quick milli second, but by the end of the day she didn't quite dwell enough into it.   
  
Because of her, Clarke just realized that she was late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters to make up for my absence..... also I am late for work FFUUUCKKKK..... lmaoo it doesn't matter I put in my two weeks notice yesterday


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE?!...... No?... Ok lolll

Nights that held such rowdiness and choas was common to Clarke's life when it came to working in a service industry. This was one of those nights as a waitress that made her life harder than it already is. Clarke was drained and exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she had a busy shift. Customers complains and arguments about their drink on how it wasn't strong enough for their taste, it made her regret taking Bellamy's shift.

He definitely owes her one.

The stiffness from her shoulders carried the weight as she slumped her way into the apartment. Once she stumbled upon the mat, the kitchen seemed to be her biggest interest, so she strode there to appease her stomach. Clarke slightly shivered from the subtle goosebumps while she rubbed garlic salt on a thick raw piece of steak, throwing it in the pan coated in Rosemary oil.

Growing patient for the meat to sizzle medium rare, her mind was far away from Earth as the steak was cooking in front of her. she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

Then Lexa entered the apartment which caught her attention, removing her jacket and hanging it on the tall coat rack. She immediately smelled the steamed air.

"Welcome back" Clarke smiled.

"You're making dinner this late?" She asked, raising a brow at her and her tenancy of stake in the pan. Clarke only glanced at the brunette from her shoulder and averted Her droopy eyes at the stove, poking the meat with tongs."It's only ten o'clock" Clarke replied shortly. "Just got back from work and I'm starving"

"Do I least get some of that?"Lexa walk towards the kitchen where where she stood but Clarke raised the clamps at her face, creating distance between them.

"No" Clark told her "this is only enough for me"

She growled lowly at her as if she was an angry mutt. But the longer she ogled that her placid face, the more she started to surmise with her expression softening the tension. So Lexa glare slowly disappeared and peered at her face closely.

Clarke gaped at the slight movement she gave, leaning forward with observant eyes and then placing the back of her hand on her heated forehead. She even patted several spots on her face, reverting back and forth of her palm and backhand.

"W-What?" The blonde asked naively, only feeling her face grow redder.

Lexa finally Drew her hand away and stated apathetically, "you're sick"

She was shocked that her declaration "I am?"

Lexa didn't give another word of the continuation of the conversation, instead she approached the stove and twisted the knob to turn the burner off. A brave act that was, Clark was a bit taken aback by her actions.

"Hey!" She scolded watching her skid the pan to a cooler spot for itself to stop heating. "I'm still cooking!"

Lexa didn't give a damn if she was or not, according to her Clarke had no power in this situation as she lifted her up and put her over her shoulder. A gasped from escaped her as she beging thrashing and punching Lexa's back for release.

"Lexa, what are you doing?! I'm still hungry! Hey!" She didn't listen. She is strong as hell for such a small body, perhaps Blondie is just weak.

Lexa grounded her legs from kicking be at her chest and threw her on the couch with her back meeting for cushions. She uttered an 'oof' as a few side pillows fell on her head, blocking her sight until she pushed them out of her face.

"Lexa, I-" she was startled by Lexa's form kneeling on the floor beside her. In her hand was an electric thermostat and a small napkin on the other so she doesn't contaminate herself with her germs.

Without warning, she aimed the pointy tip at her demandingly sultrily "open your mouth"

Embarrassed, she felt like she was treated like a kid in a doctor's office but she guess it was her 'teacher' senses adding to his formal attitude. However she wasn't find of opening her filthy mouth to strangers, but in this case she had to or else Lexa it was going to do it by force.

Slowly opening her mouth, her tongue lifted for her to insert the thermometer at the veins of the pit of saliva. She felt the cold metal being surrounded in drool and closed her lips around the metal for several seconds.

After a minute of patience, Lexa yanked the thermometer from her lips and glanced at the green screen to look at the results.

"I was right you are sick"he wiped the end of the thermometer with the napkin "stay here, a steak is not an ideal dinner for you to have"

"I'm sure it won't do much to my body" Clarke retorted.

"It may not. but to restore your hit your health back quicker, you you need food that's easy to digest better." she explained rationally. So Clarke ended up quiet because her words was far more logical than her own.

Lexa left her and went back to the kitchen where many Ruckus Were made when she selected a few pots from the cabinet and specific from the fridge, fixing the proper food for her. Clarke tried to peek her head over the couch to watch Lexa do her business but heaviness sprang to her head before she was able to sit up straight.

She cursed herself while laying back down on the couch with a stiff pillow behind her head.

_Great just what I need; to be sick_

it wasn't long until she spotted her French teacher returning to the spot where she kneeled with a bowl of hot broth and a mug of lemon citrus tea. The smell of it irresistible, causing loud growls and mouth-watering from the aroma drifting in the air. She slowly sat up for a better position to eat.

"Here" The older woman lended her the bowl first."hope you like steamed carrots. Here's a bottle of medicine to relieve the fever. Drink it twice a day."

For some reason this felt like deja vu. It reminded Clarke of the time when she got drunk and Lexa was there to take care of her. Yet she's doing the same thing as she did before and it made her realize just how caring Lexa is.

It touched her that she was genuine at least.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

The question amazed her, but concerned about her place slumber.

"Don't you need rest to?" She asked

"I don't normally sleep"Lexa said with her eyes closed

"How come?"

The questionnaire continue but it didn't mind the woman who sat against the couch with a lazy expression. She seemed to be in deep thought, choosing her words carefully before she spilled out information.

"I guess you can say I'm sleep deprived"she said casually "insomnia, in fact"

"Are you saying this in exaggeration or is it true?"Clarke was captured in the topic now.

A sigh seeped from her, flipping her hair on the other side of her shoulder. Glancing back at her in the corner of her eyes. She had a mixed expression of confusion and lost.

"I'm not too sure myself" she confirmed.

"Are you just stressed?"is a simple question, but to Lexa, it was too much information that could give so much personal info away about her.

"Stress is just an illusion"she answered vaguely and that made clarke very uncertain."just have a lot of things taking up space in my mind-to the point where I don't have room to sleep anymore"

Clarke was wise not to cut deeper then it should, this is the hardest thing she ever heard so particular about her thoughts. she's always wonder what kind of chaos that Lexa is under-especially her mind set but it didn't matter. So she doesn't force anything more.

But what she did notice was the ease Lexa was secreting, babying her at a time when she's sick. If Lexa was her old self she was just tell you to suck it up and tend to your own needs.

"Start drinking your tea" Lexa ordered, picking up the small mug and handing it to her, "before it gets cold."

She nodded

And cut the warm object between her hands. As she did that, the slight brush of her hand to Lexa's made her pause. The only thing that was connecting what's the cup that was being gripped between them.

Lexa didn't release the handle from her finger, she kept her gaze on Clarke, long and searching. It was obvious she was overwhelmed by her stare, face reddening from a different shade of red and heart beating so rapidly. At that moment she realizes how absorbing her features are.

Dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, bright green eyes bit of shade of grey, plumped lips and tiny freckles over her nose; she questioned her purpose living in this world, there must be more to her then just being a young ordinary college professor.

"If you have a lot of things on your mind" Clarke hesitated, "if it were me I would share my thoughts to someone-in order to reduce the amount of thinking when I'm sleep"

"Is that a fact" Lexa teased, half smirking. She only hummed at her Imperishable question.

"Would you like to try?" Clarke suggested. For some reason Lexa was terrified- not openly but she could sense the unsureness in her. So Clarke just laughed, "I'm not your therapist, Lexa. If you feel better like you you don't need to embed me with your thoughts then that's okay with me too."

Curling on the couch, she pulled up the blanket and laid sideways to face Lexa. Lexa grumbled a groan, tilting her head with pondering steel eyes. It was like she was contemplating on sharing her with Clarke.

"I just don't like it when people are sick" She admitted quietly, Clarke did not expect an answer like that.

Clarke nodded attentively. "I know what you mean. Back then, my brother was always the one to be sent home. He has something against harsh weather, it drives me crazy when I know he's not at his best mood."

"Are you done to take care of you people?" She questioned. "I noticed you're not the best at taking care of yourself"

Clarke laughed sarcastically at her remark and turned her eyes to the ceiling, Laying down with hands folded on top of her stomach. "Even if I don't like you I am a caring person. You just happened to be there when I'm not in my greatest condition"

There was a mere pause-a comfortable silence between the two of them, Clarke continued to stare at the ceiling. A small smile approached on her lips as she recalled the memories of the past week of living with Lexa, so far it has been fun. As scandalous as it is.

"I know I've been saying this a lot but im sincerely thankful for what you been doing for me, especially now, I can see that you that you are in fact, a caring person."

Lexa was captured in her hypnotic consideration. Frozen in spot as her her lips shrink thinner. She was blessed, although her oblivious self couldn't see past Lexa's guarded expression.

But then Clarke added "- despite your testy attitude and asshole demeanor"

Then her pupils left her eyes, warding off a stingy glare Clarke's way. In a brief second she felt the sudden presence of Lexa towering beside her on the couch, part standing on her foot and kneeling at the available space next to her.

"What the-" but then, the giddiness crept on her as she felt her nerves being tickled on the side below her pits. The young girl cried in laughter as she was being trapped in the corner of couch, being tortured by wiggling fingers.

"Take that back or else im definitely dropping your grade to a fail" she growled angrily, continuing her foreplay.

"Stop! You-....... Angry little," Clarke spatted "Turd!"

"You're a annoying little brat aren't you?" Lexa spoke earnestly, half smirking at her accomplishment. But that smirk of hers fell when she socked a fist in her abdomen, causing her to bend over loosing balance from her knee

A sudden weight landed on top of her, as she felt Lexa's chest on top of hers with hands layed motionlessly at her sides and her head above Clarke's shoulders. The position didn't catch her off guard until she was done gaining her breath. 

Clarke realized what she's just done.

Lexa slowly picked her weight off of Clarke and lengthened herself with hands planted beside her head. She was hovering over her with a calming face eyes narrowing, and lips parted. It was a slow process for her to catch her stance, but somehow she was still going herself on top of her- looking as thought she was mesmerized by the blush on Clarke cheeks.

Out of nowhere, she trailed a finger from the sharp Bone of her jaw to the depth and below her collar in feathery motion. That took Clarke by surprise, sending chills all over her body just by focusing on Lexa's touch.

It was there, the tension pulling pulling them together like electricity; an undeniable attraction. Clarke wished for Lexa to touch her more like how she did moments ago. But those were just her naughty thoughts speaking itself- not logic.

"You're going to pay for that" Lexa said seductively biting her lip, grabbing Clarke's attention realizing that she did in fact Puch her.

Clarke began to sit up , initiating her to sit up with her, green still meeting blue in a hungry stare.she tried to change the atmosphere by laughing nervously.

"Um,Here's a tip for better sleep"Clark submitted,her hair with her hands.

She just placed her thumbs in the middle of Lexa's eyebrows, soothing out the wrinkles of Lexa's frown.

"You glare to much" Clarke whispered gently

In the midst of her laugh, it stopped when lexa held her wrist and Lowered her head. She just kept holding it, and aimed her green eyes at her, resuming the previous moment, when she gave a blow to her stomach. But this time, she was looking at her as if she was trying to detect something, as her face was inching closer.

Clark held still , afraid to move a muscle. But she could've swore Lexa was about to put her lips on hers until she gently let go of her wrist and got from off top of her getting off the couch.

"You need to rest"Lexa said quietly while turning her back to Clarke with a hand palming her forehead. "I'm..... Going to go take a shower."

"O-okay" Clark replied weirdly. While she walked to the bathroom clarke just turned around and rolled herself back in the blanket with a glowing head like red tomato.

She had no idea what just happened, or perhaps she did but didn't want to interpret it anything more. If Lexa was to kiss her in that moment, what would be the result then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo I'm back with another chapter are 3 almost 4 a.m (sorry if it's any mistakes because I'm up finishing this chapter late as hell)
> 
> Anyway I didn't want to keep y'all waiting things just been everywhere. Holidays, school, ....... School again..... School again! Ugh oh and I'm sick.
> 
> I want to save chapters so I might stop publishing two at a time lol I want this story to last.
> 
> My apologies folks, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> My eyes are about the close so good day folks.
> 
> Kudos and comment!


	15. Author's Note!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :}

Yo I'm right here I haven't forgotten lol. I will update tomorrow for sure. I've been focusing on my grades trying to get all A's this quarter you know. School first. But I'm going to update.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year!
> 
> All i can is I apologize for making you wait with this chapter.. a lot happened between this break so now that I’m settled down I can get back on schedule with my updates :).

"Everyone, turn to page three hundred seventy two in your textbook."

Next morning of the following day, every student obeyed to the self- absorbed girl pacing in front of the room with a book in hand. People followed along to Lexa’s instructions as she read the page, sentence after sentence in sweet, fluent tone of the language art to the class.

Clarke, on the other hand, dozed off while she attempted to keep her focus on the lecture with eyes drooping heavily on the table.

The previous night tired her thoughts, all due to her sickness and Lexa’s mysterious past with herself. Seeing her now almost made no difference, but Clarke gave more respect for the woman after all the hints she dropped as a character.

Just when she was-about to drift to sleep, a loud thud startled her on top of her desk.

"KYAH!"

Snapping her eyes open, she slightly jumped at the noise and sat straight up from her desk, seeing the culprit who could've caused it. Lexa was standing before her with an aggravating stare, also a foreign book she haven't recognized on top of her opened one.

Clarke assumed that she purposely alerted her, and that made her embarrassed.

"I guess you don't mind reading us the entire chapter in French, do you Clarke?" Lexa challenged and Clarke was shocked at her request. She doesn't seem to be joking.

"If you're so relaxed in this class, then let's see if you can teach the class for me."

Clarke felt eyes around the room were praying for her as everyone were crossing their chest shamelessly and blessed her in case she managed to be murdered by Lexa. As crazy as it is, she would gladly take their pity.

"Y-Yes."

"I said in French!" She barked, making her quiver at her raised voice.

Thinking before she act is a better option for her to survive, although she was spiting her deep down to her hearts content.

"Oui."

Just when Clarke started to understand the girl, she gave her reasons to still loathe her and her strict attitude. It would be hard to believe that they are friends.

~*~

Raven and Octavia waited for her after class by the entrance of the school. 

Luckily for Clarke , her political science teacher cancelled class because of an important meeting she has to attend to. Leaving the rest of the day, she decided to spend the evening with the blonde before departing.

"So... Tell me how's it like living with a professor, or should I say... Lexa'." The abrupt question made her turn her eyes on her while the three of them meandered down the busy street.

The redness on her face brightened in a panic. Calming her nerves, she recalled the memory of Raven spotting the French woman in her home living under the same roof as her. Clarke huffed her cheeks angrily after remembering Lexa torment from this morning.

"Agh...," Clarke groaned irritatedly, folding her hands behind her head. "It feels like I'm living with a devil."

A laugh seeped from Raven.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Octavia persuaded. "You must be lucky. If she wasn't such a hard teacher to begin with, she would be very popular with the girl students, don't you think? She’s one of the youngest teachers here. They would envy you, and I admit that she's very gorgeous."

"She is - I will give her that," Clarke submitted easily which brought brown eyes to glance at her excitingly. "But you should see the way she treats me, like I'm some sort of kid."

"Well, she is your teacher… Duh," Raven mentioned, her arms crossing behind her back while a smile crept on her lips. "Maybe that's just a barrier."

The blonde mouth sealed. If it was Lexa’s way to make a barrier, then she have no idea what to call about the times when she seemed out of character. Clarke figured she shouldn't share it, knowing the type of person Raven is and her intrusive intentions. She would squeal like a little girl if she knew Lexa’s playful side and her demeanor a few days ago with her and that couch.

Clarke mentally slapped the image out of her head, feeling her cheeks tinted pink by the picture of it.  
Raven stopped pacing next to her as she stopped a few feet when a corner was being cut.

"I'm going to go see Lincoln, Guys” Octavia informed with her index finger pointing at a direction opposite to where she’s advancing. "He has to tutor me at his house for math."

Clarke nodded. "Okay. Stay safe."

Raven snickered “yeah more like study the panties down, but I’ll catch ya Clarke”

Clarke shook her head laughing 

After their departure, she conveyed on with walking down the hillside and searched for a nearby market. With the lack of food prep back at Lexa’s apartment, she decided to buy enough for herself that could last her enough for the week.

Once she approached the tall building with multiple people and their shaky carts, a certain head caught her attention from the crowd. Speculating closely, she hid behind a telephone pole to sneak a peek at the woman attempting to pull a basket from the stack with another woman beside her.

It was Lexa. As for the woman she was with, Clarke remembered her face and name. A short ginger with subtle brown eyes, dressed in white capris and scrubs, a smiling Costia entered the market with her- her ex fiancé to be precise.

Clarke wondered what business she had with her, perhaps just spending the evening together but it made her curious. So she stealthily followed them to the breezy, loud grocery store with a good distance from them while she shopped for her own surviving essentials.

A light hearted laugh lured her ears from behind, averting her sight on them where the couple are picking fresh vegetables from the cold shelf. 

Clarke only managed to glimpse at Lexas side profile as she saw herlips moving, talking to Coatia in her normal expression but the smaller woman continued to make flattering faces at her with an appeasing smile.

For a second, she thought Lexa looked nervous when she stared down at her while she dumped a few bell peppers in a thin-clear bag. She looked somewhat shy, and she was slightly blushing.

Clarke rose her brows.

In fact, she’s never seen a side of her when she's all flustered and bashful. This is the first time clarke get to see it, and if only she can hear an earful of their conversation that could cause her to act this anxious.  
Going through the aisles of scented coffee and sugar, she was gaining on their tails as the two walked casually at a close distance.

Lexa was surprisingly being a gentlewoman as she saw her grabbing the half-full basket from Costia’s clutched hands. She was moved by her generosity.

While she was passing through the meat section, her mind told her to stop with her meddling since it made her look awfully suspicious and nosy of Lexa’s past life with the Costia. There was no reason for her to act so childish and spy on them.

A sigh broke out from Clarke , embarrassed and thoughtless about her suspicion, so she turned to mind her own business and do her grocery shopping. But once her body did a one-eighty, she face- planted to a body.

"Sorry-" Clarke paused fearfully when a full-image of Lexa appeared in front of her, emotionless yet intrigued of her intuition in spying on her.

"Lexa!"

"Don't act like I didn't notice you from a far," Lexa quickly answered with arms crossed. She didn't seem like she was carrying Costia’s basket, but she assumed that she left it with her for a short period.

Clarke swallowed, and was about to cover up her skepticism until she felt her hands clamped on her cheeks, pinching them hard and yanking her forward to her personal bubble.

"Ow!"

"What, in your right mind, made you to decide to keep me under your watch?" Lexa accused menacingly.

Clarke shook her hands desperately, trying to whisk away from her death grip as Lexa done her treatment on her face, pulling the meat until the blood rushed to apples of the cheeks. She felt the numbness sinking in to the sides of her pink face.

"I-I can explain!" Clarke wavered as Lexa continued to pursue her torture. "I so happened to be here! I swear!"

"Like I would believe that."

"Lexa?"

The bickering between them two came to a stop when a new voice approached the scene. Lexa kept her hands on Clarke as her arms were in a midst of flailing. 

Turning to the culprit, a ginger head stood from a far with a bewildered profile as she aimed her eyes at Clarke way.

Costia noticed the familiarity of her features and blinked.

"Oh! You're the waitress we ran into," Costia pondered.  
"One of Lexa’s students?"

The brunette finally released her, snapping her cheeks back into its place while Clarke rubbed the soreness in them. She quietly moaned to herself in pain before she can utter a welcoming greet.

"Hello, erm...," Clarke acted as if she had no knowledge about her. "Costia."

"Costia , yes!" a smile lifted, lifting her hand for her to shake while Clarke’s other one is still soothing her face. 

"It's nice to officially meet you. I'm Clarke.”

"I remember," taking her hand in hers, she returned the smile as it amazed how sweet and admiring hers was. It made Clarke remotely resentful of her beauty. 

"Professor Alexandria made a mess out of you with her specific orders the last time I saw you."

Clarke lips twitched at the memory, knowing that she could never forget it.

"What brought you here, Clarke?” she questioned kindly while standing by Lexa with the basket in her hand.

"Just shopping," clarke answered briefly. That was her real intention until she saw the two of them. "Did you come here with Lexa?"

"Of course. I just left my shift so I came to meet Lexa for lunch. She’s also helping with my grocery shopping," she chuckled. "I'm not so good in looking what to find in a store like this."

Costia made a nervous face while she said that. As she anticipated to say the next thing, Clarke was absorbed her character carefully and observed her outgoing self. In the end, Clarke can clearly see a possibility why Lexa would admire such a delightful woman like Costia.  
Her kind persona and caring traits made her an angel. A little bit of innocence tainted her as it made her young and naive from negativity.

If that was every woman, any man would take the chance to propose to them. They would be instantly in love.

"Should we stand in line?" she asked Lexa who quietly observed the conversation between both Clarke and her ex lover.

Lexa nodded at her as she turned her shoulder, carrying her basket full of food. "It was a pleasant meet you, Clarke,”she grinned widely before taking off to the register.

"Likewise," Clarke said softly as they began to part.

Before she witnessed the two leaving, Lexa shifted her gaze on Clarke as she stopped halfway from departing.

Her green eyes caught Clarke surprised ones with lips forming a straight line. She looked back at the aloof girl who still strode to the available cashier scanning customers' items, and then back at her with a low tone.

"I'll see you back at home," She advised quietly and then joined the red headed woman in waiting for her turn to place her items on the rolling table.

When she worded, Clarke assumed that she will be walking Costia home before coming back to the apartment to fix dinner. Lost in her thoughts, standing by the fridge full of processed meat and bones, she wondered what ever happened between the couple when they called off their engagement.

In second thought, it occurred to her if Lexa still loves Costia at this point, or if she lost her feelings for her and vise versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think of Costia?
> 
> Leave comments please and thank you I like to know how you feel :).
> 
> And yes I’m officially back lol


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I made, just read over it haha.

"Um, good morning, ma’am ."

Pale green eyes glanced up from her desk with black frames formulating her chiseled face. Lexa had a lingering expression as she eyed Clarke carefully before she displayed papers across her table for class preparation.

The young student was hugging her binder to her hollow chest, cuffed by her professor's tensed gaze while she wondered if it was a smart choice to greet her in the morning after days of her move out.

Lexa closed her motionless eyes and then humming, she shifted her stance to draw on the whiteboard with her black marker. She spoke under her breath, "Sit in your seat."

Clarke eyebrows lowered, eased by Lexa’s reaction and strolled to her assigned seat in the front to create some distance. Pushing her three-ring binder on top of her desk, She sighed with exhaustion and dropped her head over the surface of it while she waited for the minute to exceed.

Ever since Clarke found her establishment a few days ago, the connection between Her and Lexa has lessened. A more awkward atmosphere excelled between the two of them as if the living situation with her never happened, like it never existed.

Clarke didn't find moving back to her apartment a problem, although it somehow made her miss Lexa’s uptight character sauntering in the kitchen and her moody tidiness in keeping the place clean. Comparing to living with a person and living by herself , it was a weird transition to pass by. In fact she enjoyed her company despite of Lexa being a complicated roommate to put up with.

In her right mind, situating back to her home shouldn't be a complaint. Clarke is glad that she is living by herself again. Oh, how she miss her own comfort bed and drawers filledwith fatty snacks.

"For the rest of the class, I would like to assign book work," Lexa started, sitting in her chair in a proud manner. After the small announcement, quiet groans surrounded the room in desperation.

"Again?" one student urged, opening up his textbook to turn to the correct page.

"Professor Alexandria is getting lazy with her job," another voice followed after.

Clarke, on the other hand, raised her gaze on the girl who did nothing to discipline her students and their assumptions. She only sat there with her fist curled against her chin and an elbow propped on the armrest, dazed in the middle of her thoughts as if the world didn't matter to her.

She didn't look depressed or bothered, just deep in thought.

That only lasted for the remaining period of class and she carried on with her normal routine in attending her political science class with Anya and then English.

~*~

"You got your apartment back?"

Clarke nodded at the brunette striding beside you, along with Emori and Echo walking ahead of her to engaged in their own conversation.

"My landlady told me my floor boards were replaced, so I moved back in a few days ago," Clarke lazily informed, watching her brunette friend munching on a bag of potato chips as she didn't give her share to Octavia.

"That's good, right?" Once Raven asked her that, out of nowhere she was contemplating.

But she knew the correct answer to that, so she managed to give an idled-half smile for her assurance. "Sure."

Then suddenly, a man she least expected slowed his pace to turn his attention to her and Octavia. Raven continued on devouring her snacks from her bag, frenzied by the sugar and salt mixed in her mouth.

"Clarke,”Bellamy caught her eyes as she directed her stare at him. "What time are you getting off today from work?"

"Should be around eight," Clarke told him. "Why?"

"I talked to Indra and Marcus the other day and they said they want to go out for sushi. Are you down to come with us?"

"Where's my invite?" Octavia pouted as the boy laughed at her puffy cheeks.

"We just want Clarke,”he joked, watching her bubbly face getting redder in anger. "I'm kidding baby sister. Of course, you can. So, Clarke, you want to join?"

"Yeah, I'm game," Clarke smiled. "I haven't had sushi in a long time."

"Great! After eight, we'll be at your work," he notified with thumbs up.

She chuckled at his excitement and his love for raw fish while the four of them walked out of campus to part ways. She walked her friends to their dormitories, and then leading the way to her own apartment in ease.

The second she arrived through the front door, she was greeted with silence as she stretched her arms widely from carrying her school bag and lifting textbooks. The heaviness conveyed her shoulders, walking back to her room to prep herself in starting your part time job.

She was getting used to the independency, instituting her life now that she’s back in her cozy apartment and her freedom to whatever she want. As she peeled her shirt over her

head, a snag caught at the hook of your bra, hanging from your back in a dangerous hold.

"Shit...," Clarke muttered to herself, unclipping her bra to release the snag from the hook.

Once she made such an ordinary deed, the image of Lexa came across her mind, reminding her cynically of her habit of undoing her bra and pinching her cheeks at uneventful times.

Lexa always like to tease - just to ruffle Clarkes feathers and get her going. Just remembering it made her irritated and threw her work shirt over her head.

"Hah!" She spatted in annoyance.

Good riddance. I don't need to deal with that anymore.

But Clarke stopped rolling her shirt back down once a dawdling thought prevailed itself in her mind. She can't help but to miss Lexa teases, even though they were childish and obnoxious. It was one of the things that made Lexa human - how she had fun with her and the most she’s seen her true character.

Now, lately, she has been giving the cold shoulder, not just to her but in general she's been behaving like a dead robot - nonfunctioning. And she wondered if she was always like that before the whole situation with Clarke living in her place.

She was startled at a couple of knockings coming from her front door, pulling down the rest of her shirt to her torso and slipping through her pants for appearance. She looked presentable enough , she tended to the door and unlocked it to greet the person standing on the other side.

"Hello?" Clarke peeped out shyly but her eyes widened to see the victim appearing in front of her.

Surprisingly, Lexa stood with her normal deadpan face, hair in a ponytail and some strands let loose over her colorless eyes.

Lexa blinked lazily at her as Clarke opened door widely.

"Lexa," she said with certainty, "what's up?"

"I need to use your microwave," she blandly answered. "Mine broke."

It wasn't even a question, more like a request whether she was willingly to lend her microwave to her or not. Blue eyes dropped down to her hands where she held two dishes - one in each hand what looked like milky potatoes and stir-fried vegetables.

She was ready to heat up her food.

"Um," Clarke trailed slowly as she allowed herself to enter her apartment without Clarke’s consent. Her sight narrowed on the woman and mumbled sarcastically to herself, "Sure. Come in."

She closed the door behind and met Lexa in her kitchen, seeing her rip the seran wrap from the dish and popped them in the microwave.

Pressing a few buttons, the two of them watched the little square light up as the food rotated.

Once Lexa turned her back on the heating device, she saw that she was scanning her judgmental eyes around the kitchen and her living room in disapproval.

"Still filthy."

"Will you stop that?!" Clarke scolded. Not even the first time she commented about her place, she was never embarrassed of how she lived. She just knew that Lexa has germ-

detecting goggles as a set of eyes.

Lexa looked warily at Clarke , "I guess things didn't change with you."

Clarke remained quiet by her unexpected statement, and she wasn’t sure if she meant that in a positive manner or not.

The silence continued, other than civil war happening in the microwave - that was the only noise soothing the awkward air in the kitchen.

Lexa stopped it as she pressed the button to cancel the time and then yanked the door open to retrieve her hot potatoes.

She came to the counter, the one that Clarke was sitting on a pedestal with, mixing her potatoes with a whiff of garlic scenting the area while the other dish took its place in the microwave - heating and softening up.

The blonde quirked her brows when she saw her starting to eat it in front of her.

"You're eating right now?"

"Why not?" She shrugged, proceeding in chewing the flimsy scallion from her spoon.

"It's just," Clarke paused shortly, "you're in my apartment."

"What, do you have work later?" Lexa asked.

She nodded in reply while glancing down at her phone to check the time. "I should be leaving soon," Clarke mentioned, "but no rush. I just need you to be finished in within ten minutes."

Lexa understood the explanation by closing her eyes and feasting her homemade dinner, although Clarke could've swore she looked somehow disappointed for a moment - telling by her pursed lips.

Lexa faced back at the beeping microwave once it alerted her that her other dish was ready to be devoured.

Does she want you to stay? It's been a while since she had privacy with her in an apartment space - she noticed.

"How was your day?" Clarke started to converse since the small talk was dragging itself.

Lexa removed the dish from the heated plate and shut the microwave door in a slam. Attending back to the counter, she began to scoop more potatoes in her mouth as she glanced up at the young girl.

"The usual," she declared.

Clarke waited for more about her ceasing day, but she knowingly won't get any more from her than that. Again, she realized she still has a tough wall guarded around her. But Clarke thought for a second that she was in a midst of climbing that damn wall and she was nowhere close to knowing her.

Growling quietly to herself, Clarke began to stand from her seat and gained her keys and wallet from the counter.

"Nice conversation," she complimented jokingly as Lexa didn't budge from her position, not even took an offense from her remark. "Well, if that's all that you need from me, I think it's best of you take your festivities in your apartment. I should be going soon."

Clarke heard lexa sigh in annoyance as she dropped her spoon in her dish. She patted a napkin on her lips and straightened her posture from her slouching stance.

"Fine," lexa said while she took the dishes in her hands and made her way to the front day, following her.

Once the two was outside, Clarke locked the door securely before swiftly glancing back at the woman who stood behind her. Swinging her keys back in her purse, she salted her a goodbye.

"I'll be going now," Clarke told her , waving. "I guess I'll see you back at school tomorrow."

"Clarke,”

She halted her foot from walking any further and her head revolved back at her French teacher who had a different expression on - one that she aren't so familiar with. She just

stared at her in concern, thinking deeply with the hairs of her brows furrowing and lips pressing forming a straight line.

"I...," then she stopped speaking which Clarke was eager to hear more. Lexa never seemed to be the one to look indecisive, but she looked like she stepped over a mine trap.

She rubbed at the back of her head, scratching it in confusion and then let out a sigh.

"Just go to work," Lexa gushed, spinning around and marched to her own apartment door in a hurry.With a slam from her door, she stood there being mystified.

"Eh?" Clarke made a face, puzzled and cut off by Lexa’s strange demeanor. She was about to say something to her, but it was obvious that she didn't want to share it.

Completely baffled by the lady obscure act, Clarke’s mind was mixed with predicaments and weird scenarios of the possibilities she could've said.

Whatever it is, she assumed that it was embarrassing for her to express but she thought of it nothing more than Lexa being simply Lexa.

“It's been a while since I last saw you, Clarke,” grinned Finn while he put an arm around her shoulder.

Clarke faked a laugh and then shrugging his arm off of her, placing it by his side where it belongs.

"That's sweet of you," she patted his head, almost mocking him like he was a child.

He gotten the unpleasant impression from her and acted as if he wasn't dissatisfied with her rejection of his touch. So he laughed along with her while everyone around the table finished the last of their sushi on their plates.

"Geez, Finn, you're such a lady killer," Octavia commented with her set of wooden chopsticks settled on her lips.

"Literally," Raven added with disapproving eyes at the brown headed boy sitting by her best friend.

He flinched at the bright brown menacing eyes as he shuffled an inch from Clarke for his own protection. Bellamy, who witnessed the strange scene, chuckled at her for being so persistent.

"If you want Clarke, Finn, you gotta go pass through Raven first," he advised as the small brunette lessened her intensity and averted back to her hot tea in her hand.

"Raven is Gandolf, of course," both Jasper and Monty snickered playfully and mimicked the famous actor's voice in a deep tone, slamming his fist on the table with the same pair of chopsticks. "You shall not pass!"

"I get it. I get it," Finn argued, lowering the group's hysteric laugh in the restaurant. However, Clarke was just minding her own business with her glass of water in hand.

She checked the time on her watch, seeing that the hour has gone pass by another hour which it made her realize it was getting late.

"Alright. Let's get the check and go," Clarke motioned the waiter to print the bill and dug in her bag for her wallet. "I have a test tomorrow and I should be studying."

"No problem," Monty smiled and done the same the thing by shoving his hand in his pocket, giving you money to pay for his meal.

"I got you," Finn took the checkbook from the waiter's hand before she was about to grasp onto it. "I'll pay for you meal in thanks for covering me for my shift."

"Aw, you don't need to do that."

"I'm happy to do it," he suggested and dropped his twenty in the booklet along with everyone's money. "Just promise me a date, and then we call it even- Ow!"

Finn rubbed his arm where Clarke bruised him with a painful pinch. She hoped that her friends didn't hear his declaration in dating her. Clarke still couldn't believe how determined this guy is.

"I was kidding," he smiled warily with a hint of agony in his voice, still petting his skin like babying it.

"Anyways," Clarke mumbled, eying heedfully at him before standing from the booth. "Let's get going."

The rest of them followed her lead in leaving the table. Exiting out of the restaurant, she shivered in anguish by the breezy wind of fall running through her skin. People huddled around her, proclaiming that she should be taken home first before they treaded to their dormitories.

~*~

"See you tomorrow, Bitch.”

Raven and Octavia gave her a departing hug before anyone can greet her a farewell. Clarke laughter at her, waving at the others in the same manner and then walking to her apartment complex.

She decided to hurry to her room since the weather was only getting colder by each minute that passed. Burning her legs on the staircase, she hoped to build warmth by a small workout before stumbling to her door number with hands clutching at her arms.

The hairs behind her neck quickly stood once she gotten higher and then finally located the correct floor level, half speed walking where her room awaits.

By the second Clarke trekked down the hall, a certain person caught her attention from a far. The familiar figure was outside of her apartment room, sitting on the floor against Clarke’s door with her chin on her palm and her cell phone in the other, peering down at it.

Lexa looked like she was waiting for someone - waiting for Clarke what it seems like. The thought of it caught her off guard, regardless of the cold brushing pass her shoulders.

"Lexa?" Clarke spoke. "What are you..."

Lexa head glanced up tiredly at her, eyes drooped and her hair pushed back to get a clear view at Clarke. Something was awfully strange about her when she observed her face.

Lexa was wordless, choosing not to speak since she believed her doing is a striking one.

"Klark….” was all she said until she hung her head back at her door in a careless motion.

Clarke panicked, approaching Lexa in a hurry, "Hey, are you okay?"

In a sense of care, her cold hand felt her face as it sent a ridiculous kind of warmth emitting from the brunette cheeks to her skin. Clarke jerked her hand away since that was the first sign of an obvious condition.

Lexa is sick.

"You're burning!" She cried with wide eyes.

"How long have you been sitting out here?! Are you an idiot? It's freaking cold out!"

Lexa didn't give an answer due to her fever consuming her mind and body. From her quietness, she knew yelling at her wouldn't do any good to get her better, so she sighed exasperatedly at her helpless state.

"Come on," Clarke yanked lexa up from her sitting position. She slowly stood on her feet, slightly leaning towards Clarke and then side to side.

Clarke held her wrist in her grasp while she unlocked her apartment door with a set of keys in hand. Flipping the switch on, it brightened Lexa’s vision as she kept her hand masking her reddened face. The blonde girl tried not to walk too fast for her to keep up, leading lexa to her room where a twin bed cowered in the corner.

She was glad that she finally took the time to organize her room. If Lexa were to see how much a messy troll she were, it would give her a dying anxiety.

"Here. Take my bed," She carefully ordered lexa.

Lexa glanced at it for a moment with a plushie of a smiling spam masubi resting by her pillow.

"Such a dirty bed."

Clarke brow twitched in irritation. "I don't need to know!"

Despite her yelling and her standard of clean, Lexa sat, regardless how dirty she think it is, while she rubbed her forehead as if there was a massive headache taking place in her noggin.

Clarke gotten the message by straightening herself and dropping her bag near the feet of her nightstand.

"I'll find pain killers for you," She told her. "While I'm gone, you should change out of your outdoor clothes and-"

The second she said that, Clarke was amazed at her obedience. Stripping out of her jacket, her hands were at the waistband of her pants and started to unbuckled her belt in a calming pace. Clarke face turned pink at the image of Lexa’s daring self, throwing a pillow at her to prevent her from going further.

"Can you wait until I get out of the room first?!" Clarke shrieked.

Lexa finally came out of her daze and sluggishly eyed her with the pillow you thrown in her arms.

"You know you wanted to watch," she retorted with a ragged voice. Clarke sensed a bit of soreness in them due to her sickness.

Pouting to herself, she resisted to throw herself at her and bullet- punch her chest until she can no longer breath. But her sensitive side was reminding her about the flu which brought her to pity the older woman and have a sense of sympathy.

Turning on her heel, she made her way out of the door with balled fists at her sides.

"I'm looking for medicine!" Clarke announced loudly and shut the door behind her, like that wasn't loud enough for her to hear.

In easing her nerves, she calmly searched for the container of pills from her bathroom and quickly snatched it from the shelf behind the mirror. While Clarke was in the hall, she decided to make a small hot meal for the older girl in her room, rummaging through her cabinets and fridge for sick-people food.

Throwing a pot on the stove, she heated chicken soup for Lexa’s liking.

Returning back to her room with the hot bowl of noodles and carrots, she knocked her knuckle on the door, alarming lexa that she was about to enter.

"I have soup for you if you like," Clarke said once you set foot into the room.

Lexa was laying on the bed with the comforter over her body, dressed down to her undershirt and Panties. She sat up carefully once her eyes shown interest on the soup she was carrying to her.

Pulling out a bed table for her, Clarke placed the bowl in front of her as well as a tall glass of warm water and a bottle of medicine for her to take.

"This should do.”

"Thank you," Lexa muttered, lifting a spoonful of hot carrots to her lips and sipped on it.

She saw her pace increased the more she ate, quickening her scooping and swallowing until her stomach was satisfied with warm liquid and chicken. While Clarke patiently waited for lexa to finish, her mind reverted back at her front door where Lexa sat outside not too long ago.

She was curious about her mindset, and that led her questioning her reason for that.

"Hey, Lexa."

She hummed in response.

"What were you doing outside of my door?" it was a naive question to ask, but it doesn't hurt to say it than not at all.

The question made lexa pause, letting the spoon stop at an inch of her lips as she aimed her gaze at Clarke. Clarke found confusion in them, but

there is no way that she couldn't remember the reason why she was there.

A heavy breath exhaled from her nose, lowering her spoon to her bowl as she still laid her eyes on the blonde like a hawk. Clarke fidgeted in her seat with fingers twiddling over her lap.

Then she resumed with her eating after admitting one sensible statement from her.

"Just wanted to know when you'll be back."

It didn't sound much, but it was enough for Clarke to get the picture and her intention. Imagining an anxious Lexa peeking at her window, impatiently wondering when she will return home. Just the thought of it made her find it so utterly adoring to imagine.

Lexa didn't break through her character while she was eating, keeping her composure as she felt awed eyes on her. Lexa tried not to pay any attention to Clarke, knowing that she will lose her cool.

After demolishing her food, she poured herself a cup of red medicine, making a sour face at it as the bitter smell of it reached her nose.

Clarke was about to laugh by her reaction. Lexa looked like a kid.

"Sorry," Clarke let out. "I ran out of pills."

She shook her head, "It's fine."

Downing the viscous substance, Lexa quickly gulped water to rinse the foul taste from her mouth and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. She gave the tray full of empty dishes to, signaling that she was done.

Lexa shifted in her seat and laid back down to give herself some rest, but Clarke sensed her still shivering under the blanket.

"Still cold?" Clarke asked in worry.

She gave a nod against the pillow surrounding her head. "I'll find you a heater," She suggested freely.

Just when Clarke was about to stand and maneuver from her side, a hand wrapped itself around her wrist before she could leave the bedside. She cautiously stared down at her in concern.

"Actually," Lexa croaked lowly, making Clarke bend forward to hear her better, "will you keep me warm?"

The emotions from Clarke face completely washed out, feeling her hair growing pale from her roots to the ends of her strands. At this point, She was numb but internally, everything was going chaos.

Seeing her frozen reaction, Lexa added, "Just for a little bit, until I'm warm enough. I promise I won't do anything fishy."

Clarke couldn't find the heart to decline the offer since she saw the desperation on her profile with a hint of need. The girl was sick for

crying out loud. Knowing Lexa, she would not ask for anything if only she needs to.

Absorbed by her puppy eyes, she unknowingly turned her body as she carefully released her grip from her and opened up the remaining space right beside her. Swallowing her nervous heart, clarke found the courage to dive in and settled her body by lexa in the bed. The warmth from her body exceeded her body to the space under the blanket.

With arms wide open, Clarke enveloped by Lexa and her strong arms, gently pulling her close. Once she felt her body, Lexa wasn't bluffing when she said that she was cold. She was still shaking.

"Honestly, Klark,” Lexa murmured above her as her body was still stiffened by the sudden closing of personal space between the two of them.

Clarke kept quiet.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss your company," Lexa said lowly. Her eyes closed as the medicine took effect. "I needed to see you."

The undeniable blush crept to her face, thankfully that Lexa was holding her close so that her face wasn't visible to her. That was the least of her worries, now that she heard heavy breathing above her and felt Lexa’s chest rising and deflating against her head.

Lexa was asleep while Clarke in c the other hand was in a sea of emotions - half freaking and sobbing with feels.

Curled against her bed with your professor, she clutched at the back of Lexa’s shirt as she shunned herself to sleep. In her last breath before dozing off to dreamland, she whispered quietly to herself in-hope that the restless girl doesn't wake up. "I miss your company, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋🏽 so this chapter has just been sitting here waiting to Be posted, it’s a little longer like y’all asked. I don’t wasn’t to ruin the flow.
> 
> Comment I like to hear your thoughts
> 
> Also I MIGHT update again next week MAYBE....


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL FINALLY!

Rays of white light hit the panes of the window, inching every wall and brightening the corner of her room as well as morning birds chirping faintly of the outside greenery. The blinding light made her squeeze her eyes tight, blurring her vision while she fluttered her lids open from sleepiness.

The minute she adjusted her mind and sight, a groggy groan seeped from her parted lips along with a long yawn. Her body rolled to the other side in order to shield her face from the sunlight broadening her bedroom and drift herself to her previous dreams.

In the middle of her slumber, a sudden thought occurred to Clarke once she felt her arm was stretched across something uneven, knowing that it isn't the flat surface of her bed but someone under the sheets with her.

That moment, Clarke widened her eyes due to last night's accident, flashing back like a black and white film. Now, she realized that she just stirred on top of an awake Lexa with her arm cradling behind her head while Clarke snuggled against her chest.

Jerking away from the older woman body, Clarke given herself a fair distance between the two of them on the bed.

"Lexa!" Clarke called. "Shit! I uh- How long were you... Did we-"

"It happened," She flatly replied, still unmoved from her comfortable position. Lexa forgotten her thorough words as she saw how much Clarke reacted to her insensible answer with an expressive face.

"I mean, not like that."

That scared Clarke for a second. She was praying it to be a dream if her and Lexa have done the hanky-panky in bed without even realizing it. Although, the idea of sleeping in the same bed with her is just as outrageous.  
With cheeks reddening, Clarke turned her body from her to collect her sleepy thoughts and mind the right words to fill in the awkward situation - the fact that she shared the same bed with a woman she barely know.

But Lexa didn't make it even better.

"You drooled on me," she commented which made Clarke direct her gaze on lexa curiously.

Lexa was pulling her shirt where an evident water mark stained. Clarke gaped widely at her.

"Because of you, I didn't get my usual three hours of sleep due to your awful snoring, like a hideous grizzly bear hibernating through the winter."

"You blunt, little thickhead!"

Minimizing her eyes at lexa in disgust, she smacked her with a plushie at her face, glaring perilously at lexa for making fun of her sleeping habits. Along with Lexa’s bed hair, Clarke made it even worse as it was tossed by her effortless hit. Lexa didn't make an expression but she can tell from her pupils that there was a bit of challenge ignited in them.

At this point, Clarke knew she was going to lose this fight.

Lexa planted a pillow at her face in revenge and pinched a handful of her cheek, yanking her head down. With a yelp, Clarke managed to grab the side of Lexa’s hip in attempt to tickle her. It worked.

Lexa didn't make a sound instead she flinched and cowered away from Clarke evil clutches. She didn't stop there as Lexa grasped Clarke wrist and pulled her forward on the bed, making her lay down flat onto her stomach as she felt a sudden pinch at her back. Then the cups around Clarke breasts started to loosen.

It made her question why she was wearing a bra to her sleep in the first place.

Clarke gasped in surprise, growing cheery red in both anger and embarrassment, turning her body around towards her but the brunette trapped her underneath, with two hands Lexa raised them above her head. Lexa’s had her legs locked against Clarke’s waist straddling her with another one of her hand holding her hip down.

Clarke was helpless now, pressed against Lexa’s body at a courageous hold. She didn't give Clarke a chance to move a muscle.

"You done now?" Lexa questioned huskily, her head at a few inches far from Clarke’s . "Or do you wanna keep going?"

In Clarke’s mind, she was aware of the threat in her tone. At the same time, she clearly showed that she was enjoying this wrestling match with her as if she sounded like she wanted to pursue it further.

Clarke remained speechless, knowing that she was beaten once again by her and eased the strength from her fists. Lexa saw the determination from her profile and didn't release her hold, sliding her hand from Clarke’s hip to the curve of her waist.

She felt Clarke instinctively arch her back, meeting her chest with Lexa’s by accident. To her surprise, Clarke heard a heavy breath from her once she initiated that. With her shirt slightly raised above her abdomen and her slim neck exposed to her eyes, Lexa couldn't help but imprint the image of Clarke erotic position under her.

It lured her in, drawing her face closer to Clarke’s. In a couple of seconds, Clarke found Lexa’s heated lips pressed against her - still and motionless. Both of their mind was drawing a blank - didn't know what to think or how to process the situation. Things weren't making sense to Clarke, but all those senses were drained from her thoughts and all what's left are her instincts - untrustworthy and unreliable instincts.  
The resistance from her arms lessened while she unknowingly returned the kiss, adding pressure to her lips and moving them. Unconsciously, Lexa unraveled her fingers from her wrists and then lowered her hand to her hair, holding tightly and scratching her scalp.  
The sexual tension was appeased by Clarke hands finding room on Lexa’s hips that’s straddling her, sliding them up her back and broad shoulders.

Then finally, they met Lexa’s chest pulling her shirt to reel her closer as Lexa hips began grinding down slowly. The kiss deepened further as the room was filled with the sound of lips smacking and occasional breaths.  
Before the passion enlightened, Clarke was awaken from her daze by a certain alarm screeching from her phone on the bedside. Lexa stopped while Clarke turned her head at the device blinking lights and realized the purpose for that alarm to go off.

"Fuck! I'm late to class!" Clarke panicked while she grabbed her phone for the time.

Lexa sat up, allowing her to leap off the bed where the two of them have occupied during the night and this morning's mishap. Digging for clothes in her drawers, her energetic form transported back and forth around the room.

"Damn it! It's all your fault!" Clarke shouted, gripping a plain shirt in her hand.

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she just sat there with her bed hair and chin resting on her palm, observing the girl panic.

"Blaming this on me, are you?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, that's right!" Clarke continued. "If only you haven't provoked me in the first place, I would've gotten ready sooner!"

"You threw the pillow at me first, lady," The last part, she said it so mockingly which it drove Clarke to the edge. "As I recalled, you just kept fighting me until you were needless and out of breath. I meant that literally."

Appalled by her insult, Clarke face continued to flush red from the scene of locking lips with her professor. Being blunt and straight-forward, she couldn't say anything better.

"Like I said, you started it!" Clarke reminded.

Without her consent, she felt her cheeks warming by the memory of the previous minute with Lexa in bed. She couldn't take the incident, believing that it actually happened. Clarke, kissing her professor and neighbor, was a hard one to believe.

Lexa snorted out a huff as she saw that she was uncorking the bottle of medicine from the nightstand and poured her a quick shot of red liquid. She chugged it hurriedly and dived herself back into bed, stuffing herself in a layer of blankets and turning her back.

"Whatever," Lexa gave in. This time, she was in triumph that lexa decided to stop arguing at last.

As Clarke stormed out of her room, she didn't waste time to speed to the bathroom and get to her usual routine in the morning before school, regardless of the moment she had with kissing Lexa occupying her mind.

Clarke, in her damn mind, did not know what just happened, like it was a wildfire escape but then extinguished quickly before it grew bigger. It was a sneak peek of a spark, a small taste of her but she had no idea how to interpret as.

Was Lexa interested in her? Was the tension between the two of them is what drew them closer? Or blaming the bed and sleepy minds that could've caused it?  
She knew that those were all excuses. It made her not want to think and act like it was a snowflake that melted away.

While she was getting ready to head out, Clarke was stunned to see Lexa leaving out of the room and into the hall, greeting her before entering the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clarke asked.

Lexa gave her a warning look, signaling Clarke to behave and control her tone before speaking to her. "I choose to raid your fridge and scavenge for some water, since you didn't do a great job in keeping me hydrated."

"I gave you water yesterday!"

"Not while I was sleeping," Lexa retorted flatly.

Clarke groaned, giving her last glare and then grabbing her ring of jingling keys off the table to head out. Even after she kissed you, she is still the angry blue monster.

"Just don't ruin anything," Clarke scolded, opening her front door to meet the bright sunny day.

Her body didn't make it out of her home when a certain body was blocking her door, bumping her face into a solid chest and raising her gaze at the person standing in front of her.

"S-Sorry," Clarke muttered shyly but she was astounded by the face that is peering down at her.  
Icy blue eyes met her shocked ones. The man was a dull blonde who looked around her age - young and youthful - dressed in casual clothing and hat complimented on his head. In her head, Clarke find him strikingly handsome.

"No, I'm sorry," he said politely, chuckling. "Sorry for bothering you, although you seem to be in a rush, but would you know a lady who lives next to you named Alexandria Woods, would you?"

Clarke was intrigued by the man's request for Lexa. Seeing him as a stranger, there's no reason for her to hide her knowledge of Lexa.

"Um, sure, only a little. Who is asking for her?" Clarke was careful to ask, not too conveyed by the comfortable atmosphere between the two.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he mentioned. "My name is Roan. Lexa is a distant relative to me."

Clarke never heard Lexa mention anything about him which made her even more curious, she was about to say something else but she got interrupted from the person standing behind her.

"Roan?" Lexa spoke and Clarke averted her eyes on the French girl who isn't far from where her and the boy are standing .

Roan rose his brows by the sight of Lexa. Glancing back between them, she couldn't detect a single feature that they are relatable.

"Lexa, I've been calling your phone all morning," he reprimanded, and then aimed his eyes towards Clarke.

"So this is the reason why you were so occupied."

"Er, no, we are not...," Clarke trailed, waving her hand defensively.

"It's nothing. I was just locked out of my place and I forgot my keys," Lexa instructed which made the situation a bit understandable, although it was a lie. "What do you want?"

"Uh...," Clarke spoken unsurely. Despite the two having a conversation from outside and indoors, Clarke, however, still need to get to school - knowing that she was even more late than she was before.

Clarke gave Lexa a certain look that she have needs to attend, and she replied by giving an assured profile.

"I won't burn your place down while you're gone, if that's what you're wondering," Lexa foretold. If she’s assured that Lexa won't do great damage to her apartment, then Lexa will make sure that Roan won't either.  
Nodding, she opened the door widely for the man to enter as he bowed in courtesy.

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Roan granted with a little flirtatious wink. "I promise we'll be out shortly."

"Play nice?" Clarke questioned, even though that was supposed to be a command.

Lexa just leaned against a wall with eyes closed and crossed arms while Roan gave a gentle smile. The air between them wasn't awkward at all. It was proof that they are somewhat family, witnessing the French girl who isn't acting like her vain self.

As she closed the door behind her, Clarke was peculiar about the two in her apartment - mostly curious about the taller man named Roan. She tried to collect the memory the last time people was searching for Lexa, and this is the second time that it seemed urgent.  
For that matter, Clarke didn't dwell too much of the circumstance and continued on walking herself to class - down the lane of of noisy traffic and obnoxious people welcoming her in a crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back! It’s my fault time passed me by, I was like wtf why didn’t I update since February lol! Now here I am trying to catch the END of March... Any this is a short chapter I know, I’ll update again tomorrow ( AND ITS NOT A APRIL FOOLS JOKE!) I hope everyone is staying safe because of the coronavirus and all.
> 
> Also I found this super cool story I wrote a long time ago about Clexa Lexa being a superhero (but she’s not very like able) like this story lol I really want to start a story on here because it’s so cool and interesting, I wrote it just like the movie Hancock lol, Anyway that strong is already finished, so when I’m done with this one I’m going to write that one.
> 
> Kudos! Leave a comment! Do ya thing! And STAY SAFE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, here’s a long chapter I owe you.

Throughout her typical day of attending class, lunch, and friends, her mind wasn't in the right place to focus on ordinary events of her life when all it's been thinking about is the one woman shes encountered a few weeks ago - Alexandria Woods aka Lexa aka the grinch who stole the classroom.

Replaying the scenario of how this morning's incident happened, Clarke couldn't think of anything else other than the sweet taste of her lips and her skillful hands touching her. The evilness within Clarke was satisfied of the short moment and she secretively wanted more than just that.

The tension was so obvious between the two of them, at last it was somewhat appeased. But she wasn’t sure if the cravings for Lexa lips was the right thing to wish for.

Clarke was preparing for a form of illness, reminding herself that she has contaminated herself with Lexa’s sickness - at least the common cold.

Slapping herself , her hands remained at her colored cheeks, burning with desire and timidness. Octavia, who joined her in walking to the political science class, jumped at her self abuse.

"What the hell, Clarke!, what's gotten into you?" she questioned with a raised brow.  
With hand-prints on the surface of her pale cheeks, Clarke flustered up the courage to speak but only let out a few words.

"I'm fine!" Clarke yelled loud and quickly enough for her to hear.

The black headed girl was just confused by the way she was talking. Her speech has gotten a lot less civil and normal. It was like clarke was spouting nonsense out of the blue. Baffled by her behavior, Octavia knew it was best for her to not question Clarke any further or else the craziness will unleash from her.

Clarke entered her class, striding over to her usual seat by the wall, but her body stiffened once she spotted the dirty blond lady entering the room in ease. Just seeing Professor Anya, who has no relation in Whatever Clarke and Lexa had, made her think about the narcissistic woman.

Yet, she has no clue what Anya would think if she finds out that her colleague let alone sister just made-out with one of her students.

"Hm? Clarke, is something wrong?" The professor glanced over at her pale yet brightening face as she held her head in between her hands.

Flinching in her seat, she tried to act natural for Anya to believe. "No, ma’am , I... I was just thinking about work," Clarke nervously chuckled.

"Really," Anya stated than questioned. "You seem out of place. You should go see the infirmary if you're not feeling too well. Be careful. I think Professor Alexandria has caught the flu, too."

Clarke guessed that she knew about the substitute teacher temporarily teaching her French class, but at this point, if only she knew about how Lexa got sick in the first place.

"Y-Yes," Clarke hung her head, but Anya could care less about tending to her needs and went back to the front of the room to teach the class.

~*~  
For the rest of the day, Clarke did her best to avoid the subject about Lexa - if she could stop thinking about her. But things went as planned while she kept herself busy and studying during passing period. Not a single thought of her appeared in her mind until she hopped on the train and reached home.

Before she could shift eyes at her apartment door to Lexa’s , a certain head was walking out of your neighbor's front door and closing it. His lightly colored eyes fell on her as she paused in walking to her door.

"Oh, it's you," it was Roan who recognized her first, inching forward. "What was your name?"

"Clarke” she answered, and he gave a brief smile.

"Ah, I guess I didn't ask in the first place," he mentioned shyly.

His outgoing, soft character made her relaxed and feel comfortable with him, stopping in short for a conversation.

"So you're Lexa’s brother," Clarke said but she saw him shaking his hair at the back of his head.

"Not technically," he replied. "I was adopted into her family, so step-brother would be the correct label to call me. Weird, huh?"

"Not really," she trailed quietly. "It... makes sense to why you two don't look like each other. It was just surprising."

"I see," he lightly chuckled. "You're his neighbor, then. I find it awfully funny that you two seem to be more than just neighbors."

"We are just neighbors," Clarke bluffed, although Roan had missed a very steamy scene between her and Lexa this morning. "Anyways, you just left her place?"

"Yes, it turned out that our discussion took hours," he explained carefully. "It was difficult to handle Lexa sometimes with her rash behavior and stubborn ass to get her to understand another mind. I guess he's just not having it today."

Furrowing her brows, she was once again intrigued by Roan’s slipped tongue.  
"Why's that?" Clarke asked. "Did something happened?"

He shook his head. "No, Lexa is just being her old self; can't face her own fears is just all."

Her fears?

Clarke never quite thought about something so common in a person like Lexa. She doesn't seem like the type to get scared or get anxious about problematic matters, but her being impassive about it would be easy to imagine."It's always been like this when we were kids," he continued. "Acts high and mighty, but in the inside, she's vulnerable just like any other person - especially towards her father."  
As she observed the man's skeptical face, it was like he was getting lost into his own world -

bothered and stressed. Roan grumbled a few words under his breath, the more he thought about his older sibling with pout lips. Clarke can manage to hear some sort of disagreement from him. "That bastard... Always making him worry when he’s in no state to be." 

For some reason, the sound of his tone made her heart drop. It only made her question more about the relations in the family.  
Just when she was about to follow the conversation, she noticed another figure standing behind Roan. Peeking over her shoulder, she can scope out a familiar head with the messy bun and a few fallen hairs over her soulless eyes. It appeared that she just arrived at the coincidental moment.

"Lexa?" She peeped which drawn the younger male's paler than it already was.  
With panicked eyes, Roan turned to see the girl with a eerie aura secreting from her body.

"L-Lexa, I-"

The second he choked on his words, a hard slap echoed through the halls - further and further until the sound can no longer reach. Lexa backhanded the soul out of Roan’s face as his head was turned the other way.

Clarke heaved a gasp from the harsh sound, jumping a little at Lexa’s shocking hand. "Lexa!" Clarke raised, approaching to a wincing Roan with his hand at his cheek. "No, it's fine," he grouched.

Clarke was surprised at the male's easiness as he was still lifting a brave smile for her to be persuaded, added with a small laugh to indulge the tensity in the air. That made her somewhat more worried. 

"That was my fault," he told her. "I shouldn't have spilled so much."

Looking back at the expressionless girl, Lexa didn't make a reaction or a single stir on her face that she was infuriated. But deep down, knowing her for how long, she was just as mad as the fire of Hades.

"Learn how to zip that mouth of yours," Lexa scolded angrily. She didn't sound like she was angry, but it was scary enough that she wasn't expressing it.

Roan, for being the easy going character, waved his hand at her and continued to rub his cheek.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it! You better be lucky I was the one in the wrong this time," he lazily replied, which Clarke was fearful for him to talk back like that. "You could've held back a little bit, you know? Now I won't feel my face for an hour."

Lexa rolled her eyes, she didn't take any jokes from him but still remained silent to let the vexation lift from the air. Roan turned back to Clarke with an apologetic face.

"Don't worry about it,Clarke. Apparently, my sister doesn't like it when people know too much about her," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Roan," Lexa warned, threatening to toss him off the balcony at any second. "Fine, fine," the man gave in. "Sorry for spilling the beans."  
Lexa’s glare deepened while she watched her younger sibling making his farewell to Clarke and then strolled down the path of the end of the hall. After his disappearance, Clarke wondered back at the woman standing a few feet away from her, lost and determined.

Lexa was staring at her, waiting for her response - just her and Lexa. So she uttered unsurely, "Er, how are you feeling? From your fever."

That was a ridiculous question to ask after witnessing a whole scene of Lexa and her step- brother in a strange confronting situation. Although, she was amused by your choice of topic than accusing her with questions, not expecting to sudden turn of the subject.  
"Better," she cautiously answered.

Clarke saw her eyes glancing down at one of her hands next to her side, upholding it and shown Clarke a miniature book in between her fingers.

"Take it," Lexa stretched her arm for Clarke to grab. "You're going to need it to study for the next exam."

"Oh," Clarke took the book slowly.

Seeing that the awkwardness filled in, Lexa realized the tight position she's in and decided to spin around to make her way back to her apartment.

"You have tutoring this week after three," she reminded.

While Clarke watched her stride back to her lair, her throat was itching to call out to Lexa, resisting herself to run after her lonesome self. She just wanted to reach her.

"Lexa."

She side-glanced back at the blonde.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clarke voice was just sooth and gentle like the subtle wind.

Concerned and bewildered by the professor, she had no idea what caused her to make a strong act to hit Roan for sharing personal information. Perhaps, it was just giving her an ego or hurting her pride. No matter, Clarke was still fascinated by the subject of it.

With her back still facing Clarke , Lexa laid her eyes off of her and marched onwards to her awaiting apartment with a lasting sentence.  
"Never better."

Then, her door completely shut, leaving Clarke perplexed by her bemused demeanor and intellectual motives from the past five minutes.

~*~

"Are you going to visit our aunt at the hospital?"  
Clarke strutted through the half-filled halls of the school. Class was over in session and she was on the phone with her sister, who also finished the last of her hour in school - trying to get home.

The latest news of her family is a newborn baby being a part of her kin. Her older aunt is at rest in the nearest hospital in her city, healing from labor and nurturing her child in need. Due  
to her busy schedule from work and studies, she planned to get a day off to see her baby cousin.

"I'll probably see her somewhere around this week," Clarke told Charlotte as she sensed her nodding on the other side of the line. "Did you already see her with mom and dad?"

"I did. Oh, and if you're planning to buy flowers and gifts, her baby is a girl," she reminded. Clarke caught the quota from her and agree to buy presents in congratulations.

"I'll make sure of that," Clarke answered. "I have to go soon. I'm having my tutoring session soon."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Clarke pressed on the 'end' button to cancel the call with her sister, shoving her phone back into her pocket and fixating her bag. A bunch of errands ran through her head just to see the picture of a bouncing baby in her aunt's lap.

Clarke was acting giddy until she approached a certain classroom, where she have to commit herself lasting the remaining hours of tutoring.

Softening her muscles, she attempted to not think about possible scenarios that could happen - now that her and Lexa experienced countless of awkward and accidental moments before this day. The last encounter she had with her was a few days ago with her younger step-brother in front of her apartment.

Ever since, Lexa grew quiet and inactive with her, and the only times she’s seen Lexa was during French - teaching the usual. Lately, she came to talk to her about getting extra help again, knowing that her grade is slightly dropping due to the extreme difficulty on tests and speaking.  
Without further ado, Clarke brought the nerve to come to Lexa’s office hours to attend those tutoring hours again in making up for those grades - hoping for the best. 

"You're late."

Once she’s entered the room, she was greeted with an immediate response by the woman who sees her form present in the area. Clarke wasn’t bothered by her welcoming greet - the fact that she’s already grew so used to Lexa’s nasty attitude.

"I was on the phone with my sister," Clarke excused yourself.

"I'm sure she can wait after you pay heed to your studies," Lexa warned.

Pulling out a chair by a long table, it was available for her to sit while Lexa retreated the rest of her teaching materials. As she sat with the most unsatisfied expression, teaching the language of French by herself seemed more like an ideal idea for her take.

But this is a college class. Hard-ass teachers such as Lexa will only give excellency if the student own up the courage to work hard - simply saying "to kiss up".

"Starting off the usual," She began while a tower of textbooks landed in front of Clarke on the table. "Give me six pages, translating the book from English to French. Start here."

Her level of difficulty didn't surprise Clarke as much, since she’s grown to her testy lectures and homework every night. Either way, it didn't change how much she hate it.

With a help of an exhausting sigh, Clarke begun her task for the first twenty minutes in session, translating word for word and glancing at the French dictionary for guidance. Occasionally, she had to ask Lexa for an extra hand in rendering particular words she’d learned out of class. Lexa was being a pushover at first, telling that she should've known it, but she helped in the end.

While Clarke was in the zone of total concentration, her curious eyes looked up from her series of papers when she noticed Lexa’s inactive form of sitting and looking elsewhere. Leaning her cheek against her fist with a face full of deep thought, she was trapped in her own world.

The comfortable silence made Clarke ponder about her and Lexa’s relations with her family. She could never forget the reaction she made when she saw that Roan was with her. The type of person Clarke is , she don't want to be the one jumping into conclusions, especially diving into the memory of her and Lexa kissed - hence in which she enjoyed.

There is no need to question something that will trouble Lexa when the two of them aren't sure where they stand. Liking a girl like Lexa, it would be dangerous to proclaim feelings already.

"What?" her voice startled Clarke , giving an attitude. "Do you have a problem?"

Clarke figured her stare aggravated lexa, seeing the obvious annoyance peeking at her profile. "No, sir," Clarke gaze fell sheepishly - all due respect in giving lexa her privacy.

Lexa speculated Clarke, drumming her fingers in a rhythm over the book she was reading. Clarke still felt her eyes on her while she tried to pretend to look involved in her studying - until she started to speak again.

"I apologize for the other day," Lex let out,Clarke averted her eyes back on her. "That was an unsettled act of me to hit Roan in front of you."

Clarke lips sealed tight. She had no idea how to take that, although it was uncool of her to be that violent.

But Clarke forgave Lexa in secret.

"He seems like a caring man," Clarke inputted gently. The statement Clarke said made her scoff.

"Too caring for his own good," she corrected. "I wish he could care less."

Raising her brows at Lexa, she can sense a little of arrogance. She remembered that lexa said the same results about Costia being too safekeeping. It led her thinking if she ever thought of her the same thing.

But is it a bad thing to care more than you should? Or does she not like it when people are? "That wouldn't make him a good brother, would it?" Clarke questioned.

"I would like it if he's a little less naggy," lexa stated calmly.

"Does he have a reason why he's not?"  
At that moment, Lexa paused at her questionnaire. She wasn't bothered by the question, but more like she was reeling back into old memories, clumping it all together, and summarized it in one go. Lexa really had to think hard about it.

"And why would you want to know?" Lexa retorted.

Forming her lips into a flat line, Clarke breathed into the tensed air in the room - engrossed to the topic since it reverted her back to an old conversation with lexa back then; one that sounded similar and she’s asking personal questions.

Referring back to that time, Clarke wanted to give the same exact advice.  
"There is no reason for me to know," she admitted which the answer threw her off guard. "If you think that I am discussing this because I am entitled to be in your life, then you are wrong. I'm only asking because I'm interested to know. Would I be asking in the first place if I'm not?"

Lexa wasn't expecting her to say any of that. Just listening to her honest opinion made her at ease a little.

Clarke knew she's not the one to commit into topics such as these, especially any relations to people in general. She’s not there to baby her and make her feel vulnerable. Clarke was just curious, whether she tells it or not.  
It was safe for her to get a clear idea on what she think about her, and that made it easy.  
With a simple smirk, Lexa eyes averted downwards - hiding her emotions with the white reflection of her spectacles.

"Entitled, eh?" She muttered. "If you do have a purpose, you would be?"

It was Clarke’s turn to stay silent, but her profile didn't stir a muscle by the untouched theory. And that made her wonder - a lot.

Before she can comprehend an answer, she beat her with a surprising comeback.

"I used to get into fights back when I was young," Lexa submitted easily and that made her draw a blank. "When I say young, I mean during the time while I was in my pre-teen era. It was the time that everyone had a hard time growing out of - makes you think and mull over on life, especially with people you surround yourself."

"The people I surrounded myself are legitimately good people - good but weak and sensitive. That kind of weakness brought them a social life they didn't want - being known as introverted and unsocial. They didn't have a life. But I kept on pursuing to be their friend, especially when they get picked on by other children. I've always protected them - both directly and indirectly." "There was a time when we reach to high school, I want to protect them at a different point of view. The bullying didn't stop ever since. So I made an idea to carry the burden for her."

Drawn into the long explanation, Clarke tried to picture a Lexa youngling in her growing years fighting for her differences. Putting her pen to the side, she acted like a therapist and signaled her to move forward.

"What did you do?" Clarke invited her to rekindle.

Lifting her eyes up again, they laid flatly on Clarke with the most uninterested gaze.

"I planned for us to fight," she responded shortly, "in front of everyone."

The conclusion made Clarke stiffen. She wasn’t sure if that was a wise decision for them to do. But knowing an intellect like Lexa, it was her best option.

"After that, she was accepted by everyone and they all turned their attention on me, making me look weak," she confessed with a poker face. "Instead of her, I was the one putting up with fights and my family were worried if I transformed into a delinquent. Anya was older so she wasn’t around most of it. In theory, I felt like I transformed differently."

After her brief clarification, she already assumed the rest. The story didn't make her pity Lexa or take full fledge on her side, but she understood Lexa’s character a bit more.

To her, it sounded like that's the truest act of kindness out of Lexa. It's sweet yet sorrowful. But she knew that Lexa would do that because she wanted to, in sake for her friend.

"Did your friend ever came back to you?" Clarke questioned.

"There were times she stopped a couple of guys or girls from getting engaged with me but, in the end, she was thankful for what I did," lexa responded. "That's what I really care for."

Twisting an eraser in her hand, she couldn't keep her anticipation any longer. It was exciting to know something like that from her, in fact it made her a better person in her eyes. She can truly be a kind person in hidden ways and no one knows it.

Clarke respected her.

"Roan was right," Clarke uttered, making Lexa blink in bewilderment. "You do make people worry."

"Do I make you worry?"

"You only make me brood than worry," Clarke corrected slyly, half-chucking.

"Good." Lexa rose a brow. "It would be troublesome if you do."

Lexa plot didn't make Clarke put two and two together, yet it only made her assume that she was relieved about her not thinking about her much or she’s a complete apprehended person. Either way, she didn't mind.

Clarke started to empathize her story, reflecting back to her old high school life where she was the one protecting other people from bullies. In a way, she like to start conflict as enjoyment and that exposed her to suspension.

But with Lexa, it's different since she has purpose for what she had to do. Clarke couldn't think any more of it than warmhearted.

A bond is finally shaping.

"Thank you for telling me, Lexa. really appreciate it," clarke commenced, viewing her eyes darting back at the blonde. With flexing fingers, she was at an agreement with her thoughts as she uncertainly spoke her mind. "It's a little crazy but... I think I admire you."  
And there it is, again; an unwritten expression filled with detection and contemplation. It was hard for Clarke to get an idea of her unreadable mind. She was just staring - admiring.

Clarke is now aware of her words, realizing the unpleasant air surrounding the both of them in a black hole. Taking her gaze off of lexa, her hand picked up her ballpoint pen, resting on the table, and averted herself back into her bubble.

Just when she was about to start the next page in the book, it closed abruptly with the help of Lexa as it caused Clarke to jump in her seat. The quickness and fast reflex of it, she saw her hand over the textbook that she was occupied with and transferred her eyes back on the professor who is now standing from her seat, bending her posture to meet eyes with her.

The sudden gap between them two made her panic at the close distance of it, almost feeling her breath breathing on her nose and the warmth of her body towering her. Nothing but all these emotions bottled up within and she reacted quickly to Lexa’s brave stunt.

Cheeks reddening and heart racing, she already knew what was coming as she felt the gap growing smaller and smaller until she felt Lexa’s lips crashing against hers. Once she was cursed into her magic, her mind stopped functioning, shutting down from reality as she can only think of is Lexa and her absorbing plumped lips.

Her kiss was too good for Clarke to stop and think about the situation. Truthfully, she could care less and joined on her boat of desire, feeling a certain feeling bubbling into her mess of thoughts. She felt Lexa’s hand brushing pass her hair from underneath and kept her finger spread behind her head. Clarke Clinging onto her jacket, she brought herself closer, digging  
Her lips to Lexa’s like glue.

Lexa’s other hand traced at the line of her back, feeling her stopping at the mid-part where her bra clung around chest. With a snap of her skilled fingers unhooking it through her shirt, she was startled at the sudden freedom of her breasts.

Catching herself off guard, she hummed against her lips in annoyance and inched away from her heated lips.

"Why, you! Teasing me like a senseless prick-"  
Lexa didn't want to hear her talk, quieting her with another powerful kiss and a thrust of her tongue protruding in Clarke’s mouth. Finally, it made her realize that she wasn't messing around this time, taking it as a real sexual act. The desire within Lexa was obvious, now that she had Clarke’s hands clutching at her sides.

Trying to meet with her actions, she sucked on Lexa’s lips and desperately leaned back, overwhelmed by her sweet comebacks. Just when she felt her hand reaching at the hem of her shirt, there was a certain shuffling coming from the classroom door.

Widening her eyes, Clarke screeched her chair back at a fair distance between them while she combined the two hooks of her bra and fixated her appearance. Lexa done the same at a quicker pace, clearing her throat gently and arranging her jacket in a presentable fashion.

Seeing the witness entering the room, she spotted a brunette with jaded green eyes peering at the two of them.

"Professor, I'm confused about the assignment tonight," he said, approaching to a half bothered yet steamy Lexa.

"Fucking Yeager," Lexa whispered quietly which Clarke heard her curse. "What is it?"

Snapping from her hot trance, Clarke managed to clean the table and packed her bag at a swift motion. Her blushing face was still visible to the people in the room.

"I should be going," Clarke announced hurriedly, standing up from her chair and carried her noodle-y legs out of the chafed air.

"Klark-“

"Bye!" With the quickest slam of the door she ever slammed, her back leaned against it for relief and told her pacing heart to beat slower.

With an exasperated sigh, that was by far one of the most scariest situations she’s ever been - beside the time she swam in the ocean on a stormy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being as active. I got a lot going on.. with me being class of 2020 & waiting for my graduation. I’m pissed they cancelled all activities and letting other shit open like ugh. And now I’m fighting for the color of my skin, crazy shit right? #BLM hope everyone stays safe out there.


End file.
